Hate is Painful
by Naruto FF
Summary: Naruto has been shunned by the village for the last time when he was nine years old. No one liked him beside two people, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Now the 11 year old Naruto is back, and is ready to show the real Naruto Namikaze. Some language. Ch21 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Naruto Returns!

**A/N: Umm this is my 2nd Fan Fic. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Naruto is Back!<strong>

The village hidden in the leaves, the mightiest of all the other villages. Full of caring and loving people, everyone would love to come to this village. Everyone except one eleven year old dark blond haired boy.

"Pervy-Sage, why do we to come back here?" asked the young boy.

Jiraiya flinched at the nick name the boy gave him two years ago since he took him from the village. He looked over to the boy and gave him a small smile though. The boy had long golden locks that were surrounding his whiskered face and dipped down to his shoulder from the sides of his cheeks. Yes, he was the undeniable image of the fourth Hokage himself at his younger age. '_Minato…_' thought Jiraiya before answering Naruto. "Because you need to be an official ninja and you will start at Genin. No matter how much you beg." he said with a smirk.

"But pervy-sage, I hate it there." Naruto whined in a child-like tone, as the village gate came in sight of the duo. The toad sage just ignored the young blond.

They went through standard procedure at the village entry to check in since it has been two years since they have left the village. As they finished their checkout, Naruto got a blast of memories. He remembered how the villagers gave him hateful glares, the kids that would never play with him. But one thing was getting his attention the most just as he was about to speak, Jiraiya said, "Hey kid, how about we go and get some Ram…" before he could even complete his sentence, the young blond grabbed his hand and started running down the street, leaving a giant trail of smoke behind them as they headed toward Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"So Naruto, are you glad to be back here?" asked Ayame, with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. She had to admit, ever since he grew out his hair and replaced his dreadful orange jumpsuit, he has become quite the looker, even though he was about five years younger.

"Of course I missed the village," Naruto put on his Foxy grin, even though he wasn't certain about being back in the place that shunned him. "I missed your Ramen more though Ayame-Chan." Naruto gave out a hearty laugh while Ayame gave a happy smile. Then, Naruto began to dive his face back into his seventh bowl of ramen. After he set that bowl down, he gave out a satisfied sigh. "That was great pervy-sage!" he yelled out then turned over to see a toad with its tongue sticking out winking at Naruto. "PERVY SAGE!" yelled Naruto.

A few minutes later, Naruto was walking down the street. He was still receiving glares from some of the villagers, but they seemed to not bully him like he used to. '_Weird, but I wonder how Baa-Chan is doing._' **(A/N: Okay the old man died of Old age) **wondered Naruto as he made his way to the Hokage tower. No one seemed to mind when Naruto was attempting to leave the village with Jiraiya. It seemed like the council wanted him gone. Tsunade tried her best to convince the young blond to stay, but the council said he could leave the village if he wanted to go on a trip with the toad sage. Naruto would agree to stay with the pervy-sage because it was like he was the only family he had. He seemed to be the only one around, besides the fifth Hokage that treated him like a human being. As his pace quickened down the street, Naruto had a bad memory.

**-Flashback-**

_A young nine-year-old Naruto was walking toward the academy. Accompanying him was none other than the fifth Hokage. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He would be with other kids, which quite possibly would hate him. He was well aware of this and was wondering why they would want him to even try to be a ninja. He wasn't really interested; he had no idea why people would want to just be tools for a village. In his case, why the hell would he want to protect the very people that hate him? If anything he should just leave the village and never comeback, and get revenge to what they did to him all of his life. As he approached the playground in front of the academy, he saw all of these kids stop their playing and look over in his direction. He started sweating bullets as he took in his surroundings. All the kids seemed to be hanging in their own separate groups. Although he did notice a raven-haired boy sitting in a tree with his eyes closed, trying his best to ignore the girls squealing beneath the branch he was on._

_Then he saw a group of girls, who he assumed was the popular group, was giving him hateful glares and looks of disgust. He then noticed something that caught his eye. It was a ball of pink hair, and he noticed that the figure had her legs to her chest with her face buried in her knees. He tried to walk over to see what was wrong, but a hand to his shoulder stopped him as he looked up to the fifth Hokage._

"_Naruto, do you want to be here?" she asked in an emotionless tone._

_As he took one last look at the rest of the academy, he shook his head from side to side very slowly, and turned his back away from the hateful glares of the young students._

_With a heavy sigh, the fifth Hokage understood and walked him out of the playground._

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto gritted his teeth. All he did was show his face to other kids, and what did he get? Hateful stares, and looks of disgust. It sickened him. '_Why the hell did he want me to come back to this stupid village?_' Naruto screamed in his head.

As he approached the door, the guards let him pass without hesitation. They knew who he was, and knew that the Hokage was very defensive of him. As he walked up the stairs and approached the doors to the Hokage's office, he heard someone yell, "Shizune! Where is my Sake?" Naruto chuckled a bit at this.

He opened the door and saw a mound of paperwork on the Hokage desk. "Hey Baa-Chan!" he yelled as he approached the desk. When he looked to the side of the papers, he saw a tick mark in the corner of the blond's forehead. She lunged at the boy and slammed her fist to the top of the boy's head, sending him straight to the ground in a heap.

"You don't see me in two years, and that's the first thing you say to me!" she yelled to a dazed Naruto.

"Ugh." Naruto grunted as he rubbed his aching head slowly rising, "Sorry Baa-Chan, I didn't mean it like that. I was just happy to see you," he said.

Tsunade let her anger steam off, "Whatever," she growled, and then got a good look at the boy. "Well hey now. You look almost exactly like your father did."

"That's what pervy sage was telling me a few weeks back." He glanced over to the pictures of all the Hokages on the wall to his left. "I guess I do kinda look like him huh Baa-Chan?" Naruto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Tsunade smiled, seeing the young blond again after so many years was very pleasing to her. That smile turned into a serious look, "So when are you going to the academy?" she asked.

Naruto pouted a little, "Do I have to go? I mean I doubt anyone there has been getting the training I have from pervy sage."

"That's why I'm putting you into a class that will graduate this year. In fact it's only about four days until they graduate. So I'll be putting you in right now." She said as she pulled out a one of the papers from the monster stack on her desk. She pulled out a pen and began to fill it out. Naruto wasn't happy in the least. He gets back to this stupid village, and now he has to get more hateful glares from people his age. He frowned, but quickly turned into a nervous smile as Tsunade was starting to glare at him.

"Okay, just sign here and you will start your class in exactly fifteen minutes." Tsunade said.

Naruto signed the paper but then took in what she said. "Wait? What? Fifteen minutes? The academy is miles away! How do you expect me to get there on time?" he asked as his voice got louder with every question.

"Well then, we'll see if that old pervert's training for you was worth it or not. Now get out of my office." She clearly stated as she pointed to the door.

Naruto rushed through the doors, he had to get to the academy fast. He at least didn't want his teachers to hate him too by giving them a bad impression on his first day that he would be late. As he exited the Hokage building, Naruto ran up a pole using Chakra control and began to hop from rooftop to rooftop, going his fastest to get to the academy.

**-Fourteen minutes later, the academy-**

'_Well, I guess I better give them a few more lessons to ensure that my class passes.'_ thought the Chunin known as Iruka. '_Looks like most of them know what they are doing, only have to do the graduating test before I have a 2 month break_.' Iruka smiled to himself. As soon as he was about to start class, the front door slid open, to reveal a young boy that he wasn't expecting. He heard rumors of this boy training with the legendary Jiraiya, but thought that he would never come back to the village. He was there that day standing at the window while looking at all of his students stare at the boy with hateful glares. He hated what was inside him, but deep down he knew that the boy on the outside was completely different. Unfortunately, the blond haired boy turned his back and left with the Hokage before he could have a chance to even get to know the boy. With that thought in mind, Iruka smiled at the boy before saying, "Well hello there Naruto."

The entire class grew silent at the site before them. It was that boy…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it?**

**Review**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2 A new Rookie

**A/N: Woah, 9 Favorites and 11 Alerts on the first chapter on the story. Glad to see you guys are interested. Hope you enjoy this story. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - A new Rookie<strong>

Silence. Nothing but silence filled the room as the young blond entered.

"Please take a seat Naruto." said Iruka with a smile as he gestured his arms to the rows of seats. Naruto gave a nod then looked to the class. The stares he was receiving was weird and new to him. Almost all the girls had a pink streak going across their cheeks and most of the boys were just bug eyed. Only one boy wasn't looking. He had raven hair and was just staring out the window. Then Naruto looked to the left of him and saw a pink haired girl looking down at her paper, he guessed trying to avoid eye contact with him as she too had a shade of pink going across her face. '_What is with these weirdos?_' thought the ever so clueless Naruto. He walked up the stairs, ignoring the 'eeps' from the girls as he walked by them, into a empty row in the back left corner of the room, two rows behind the raven haired boy.

"Well then, now that our class is all here, how about we start today's lesson?" said Iruka while the class groaned. Iruka started re-teaching the basics, what tools that ninja used, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu differences and so forth. Naruto seemed to tone Iruka out right after he started the lesson. All he cared about was getting through these stupid few days that he had with this academy and get out of here for more training with the pervy-sage. Naruto sighed, and then began to stare out the window just like the raven haired boy. _'Hehe, i see why he does this... gets your head away from this stupid place_.' he thought.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Were you paying attention to this lesson?" asked Iruka while glaring at both of the boys.

"I really don't care..." said both the boys at the same time, in the same calm tone. They both glanced at each other, and then turned a differnt direction while mumbling a 'Hm'.

_'Looks like Sasuke finally found someone like him._' thought Iruka. He looked at the time, "Well class, it's time for lunch. Be back here on time, because today we will be reviewing your Taijutsu techniques before your final test in a few days. Dismissed." he said as the students began to leave the classroom. The girls began to gossip right after Iruka dismissed the class. Of course the topic was the new blond boy and Sasuke. Naruto didn't really care, he wasn't hungry. He just watched as the last student left the room, who happened to be Sasuke. Iruka turned back to look at the rows before leaving the room. He noticed that Naruto was still there. "Say Naruto. Why aren't you with the other students at lunch." asked Iruka, while erasing the chalkboard.

"I'm not hungry." he said flatly.

"I see, but maybe you could get to know the other students a little better. You know, make some friends here before you graduate. After all, when you graduate, you're going to be put on a team with students in this classroom."

Naruto flinched a bit, but nodded as he left the room, hands in his pockets. "Oh, and Naruto, try to make friends not enemies." Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto groaned a bit and exited the hallways and onto the playground, he noticed almost everyone was glancing his way. He wasn't nervous like he was two years ago, in fact, he was a bit bored of this place already. '_Why can't they just give me the test so I can get out of here?_' he mentally whined. Then a blond haired girl with teal eyes brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hi there! I'm Ino Yamanaka. What was your name again?" she said enthusiastically while Naruto twitched a bit at her yelling. '_Why do girls have to be so damn loud…_' he thought.

"Naruto Nami…" he sighed "Naruto Uzumaki." He corrected himself.

"Nice to meet you. Want to come eat with me and my friends for lunch?" she asked, never stopping her smile.

"Hell no…" he whispered, more to himself. Then he remembered what Iruka said to be nice.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I mean err… sure." he replied as he put on a fake smile, while his eye twitched, obviously annoyed.

Ino led the way to a small bench where there was a brunette and a pink haired girl. '_Wait a minute. That must be that girl I saw sitting alone_.' Naruto thought as he sat down next to the brunette, but he really could care less about her. '_I wonder if her hair is naturally pink. Hmm… that's a bit weird_.' he thought, paying no attention to the brunette introducing herself. He looked at the brunette and just replied again by saying "Naruto." hoping that she was asking for his name. Then, Naruto returned his gaze back to the pink haired girl. Her emerald eyes met his sapphire blue for a second, but she quickly looked down with a blush on her cheeks. "What's your name?" he asked.

"S-Sakura Haruno…" she replied, never looking up.

When she did look up, she saw him sticking his hand out over the table, "Naruto" he said, waiting for a hand shake from the young pink haired girl. She nervously took his hand.

'_Geeze, what is with these girls… they act like they have never talked to a guy before…_' he inwardly frowned.

Their conversations were rather boring to Naruto, they were surprised that Naruto has been out of the village, since none of them have ever been out. All the girls knew was the life of the village, and to be honest, it was a life they didn't want. Then a question came up that the Sakura has been avoiding all of her time in the academy.

"So, why did you guys want to become Ninja?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Well, I want to become the greatest Kunoichi ever, and protect my village." said Ino with confidence. "The other reason I became a ninja," she blushed "I can't really tell you that, it's a girl thing." she then gave a small glance to Sakura, who understood perfectly what she was talking about.

'_Girl thing?_' Naruto thought, then sighed deeply remembering them staring at him and that raven haired boy. '_girls_…'

Then Naruto looked at the Sakura, "What about you?" he asked.  
>"Okay class gather around!" shouted Iruka a few yards away. Sakura gave a sigh of relief, '<em>At least I won't have to lie to him this early on.<em>'

Naruto began walking to Iruka, the girls not far behind. "Okay class, today we will be reviewing your Taijutsu." the class groaned. "Yep, that means you're all going to be sparring with me one on one. But first, we will do a warm up of performing the clone Jutsu. Okay so how about first up we have… Sasuke Uchiha."

The girls of the class cheered loudly, much to Naruto's Annoyance. Sasuke pushed through the crowds, "Hn, The clone jutsu? Child's play." He mumbled before disappearing in a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared, two identical Sasuke's were in his place.

"Wow! I can't even tell which one is the real one!" Ino shouted in a fan girl tone.

"It's kind of obvious…" Naruto said, getting a lot of the crowd's attention.

"Really now?" said one of the Sasuke's "Why don't you come and find out?" the other one challenged.

"Hehe. Are you challenging me? Why don't you come out of the tree first?" Naruto said with a smirk.

The Sasuke's on the ground frowned, and then both of them disappeared in another cloud of smoke. To say the rest of the students were shocked was an understatement. Sasuke then hopped down from the tree a few feet away, before flashing a glare at the blond then started walking behind the other students.

Iruka decided to cut the tension by saying other names to perform the clone jutsu. All of the students passed, including Naruto.

"Okay, the rules are you have to land a solid punch on me within two minutes. Let's see… first up, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out. Naruto walked over to the middle of the field where Iruka was. He had his hands in his pockets, never bothering to get into a fighting stance. Iruka got into his own Taijutsu stance and said, "Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for the favorites and please REVIEW. Till next time... JA-NE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Why me?

**A/N: Oh my god? 21 Alerts and 18 Favorites after two Chapters. Thanks =). Also i ask that you review whether you like it or not. I'm not really sure how you guys feel so please tell me how i'm doing. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Why me?<strong>

"Begin!" shouted Iruka in his Taijutsu stance.

Naruto was as calm as ever, he had his hands in his pockets not really viewing Iruka as a threat. Iruka frowned a bit, but decided to take it a little easy with Naruto, '_Guess I have to make the first move_' he thought to himself as he rushed in to attack Naruto. He swung a fist but Naruto just moved his head to the side. Then Iruka brought his knee up only to have Naruto vanish in front of his eyes. '_Wow! I didn't think a student could be this fast._' Iruka thought, shocked at the boy's speed. Iruka felt Naruto's presence behind him so he did a back flip over Naruto. He landed and reeled back his fist only to feel a light push to his abdomen. He looked down only to see a semi-crouched Naruto with his palm to his stomach. The position Naruto was in next to Iruka basically said, I could have knocked the hell out of you to the rest of the students. Iruka stopped in his tracks, stunned that he got defeated by Naruto so easily.

"Hehe, good job Naruto." Iruka chuckled nervously as the blond gave a small smile before putting his hands back in his pockets and ever so coolly walk by the rest of the students. '_I shouldn't have held back. I really think he might be better than Sasuke._'

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka called out, "When I'm done, I want you to stay out here with me for a little while. I want to talk to you about something." Naruto turned his head, his hair flipped out of his eyes. He looked at Iruka for a second and gave a small nod before continuing to the other side of the field.

The girls swooned over seeing him like that. '_Oh Kami, he is so sexy and powerful._' thought Ino. '_Look at his hair, his eyes, his body_…' thought Sakura as she blush a deep red. Yes Naruto has become quite the looker ever since he left the village with Jiraiya two years ago. He now wore dark orange pants with a black shirt that hugged his body, and an open sweater that was a little bit of a lighter color orange than his pants with the Uzumaki sign on the back. Jiraiya said he should wear that because people would look at him and see the fourth Hokage, but hopefully with that clan sign on his back, they might just drop the feeling of seeing Minato.

Naruto kept walking until he put his back on a tree a few meters away from the other students. Iruka called out the rest of the students name and about four of them failed while the rest passed. Iruka told the students their weaknesses and what they could do to improve their Taijutsu. After he finished his lecture, he told the rest of the students to wait for him inside the classroom. "Okay Naruto, come on over." and with that, Naruto opened his eyes and made his way over to Iruka.

"What is it Sensei?" he asked.

"Why didn't you come to the academy two years ago?" asked a serious Iruka.

Naruto frowned, "Because I'd rather train with people who actually like me. I took one look at the rest of the kids and they were glaring at me, why should I come?" asked Naruto, growing more aggravated with each passing word.

"Don't you think you should at least give them a chance to know you first? I mean…" started Iruka but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Chance? Chance! How about everyone else to give ME a chance! How about those stupid villagers that just kicked me to the side like I was nothing but trash! I've done nothing to them and they treat me like shit! How about…" Naruto was interrupted by getting conked on the head by Iruka.

Naruto fell to the ground in a heap. He started to get up, "What the fu…?" but was interrupted again by another conk the head by Iruka.

"You won't use that language in my class. So calm down and explain to me normally. Got it?" Iruka said sternly.

"Tch, whatever, I didn't give the villagers a chance because they didn't give me one. I won't ever forgive them. In fact, after I graduate, I hope that the pervy-sage will take me on another trip."

Iruka had a look of sorrow for the boy but quickly changed to curious, "Who?"

"That perverted god-father of mine, Jiraiya." said Naruto casually.

Iruka's jaw hit the floor, "You were trained by one of the legendary Sanin?" he asked in disbelief and Naruto just nodded. '_No wonder he was able to pass that test so easily._'

"Okay, so now what? Is class almost over? I want to go get some Ramen." Naruto asked.

"Umm, it will be over in a few minutes. Go back inside and I will dismiss the class in a bit." Naruto did just that.

As Naruto entered the classroom, again only silence. '_Okay this is getting annoying. Every time I show my face, it's like they won't keep their eyes off me. And these dam girls keep eye raping me. What the hell? I'm not sure what's worse, hateful glares or curious stares…_' as he took a few steps more into the room, "Naruto-Kun! Sit with me!" said the platinum blond known as Ino.

Naruto sighed, 'Come _on Naruto, just a few annoying minutes with her…_' he put on another small fake smile.

He walked up the steps and sat right next to Ino, who wouldn't stop staring at him. Naruto sighed, trying to ignore her, leaned over and looked down the row and saw Sakura sitting next to Sasuke. Sakura seemed to be smiling big, while Sasuke glanced at Naruto and glared daggers at him.

"Okay class, since there are only three more days until your graduation test, we will be working in groups." Naruto was still like 'when the hell did he get in here?' mode, but frowned when he processed the word 'group'. "Get a good look at your row, because that's the group you will be working with until you graduate." Iruka said with a smile.

_'OH KAMI_!' Naruto shouted in his head. He looked over and saw an annoyed Uchiha and two very happy Kunoichi's in training. _'What the hell did you get me into Baa-Chan?_' thought Naruto while hanging his head, very depressed.

"Dismissed." said Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm trying to put out these chapters fast as i can. Please be patient with me =)  
><strong>

**Review please**

**H**  
><strong>H<strong>  
><strong>H<strong>  
><strong>H<strong>  
><strong>H<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The girl with blond hair

**A/N: Wow 800+ hits last chapter, 24 Favorites and 28 alerts. Guys if you like this story please review and tell me if i'm even doing okay in this .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - The girl with Blond hair<strong>

"Yay I get to be on a team with Naruto and Sasuke-Kun!" shouted an over enthusiastic Yamanaka. She then bent over to whisper into her pink haired rival. "And they will be mine forehead." she then gave an evil smirk.

Sakura frowned at this, "Stay away from my Sasuke-Kun, Ino-Pig." she replied back in a whisper.

'_Just Sasuke? Is she really that deep with only him_?' wondered Ino. Ino thought Sasuke was hot, but she really didn't know her true feelings. She came to the conclusion that she would just enjoy her time as a young girl and chase boys around, especially the one that Sakura likes.

Sakura ignored Ino's silence and turned over to Sasuke, "Sasuke-Kun, want to go get something to eat? I thought since we were on a group tha…"

"No." he simply replied as he stood up to get out of his seat and began to leave the classroom just like the other students. Sakura was a bit hurt, she had been trying for a long time to get Sasuke to recognize her, but he just wouldn't pay attention to anyone.

Even though Ino felt a little bad for Sakura, she still was a little happy that her rival got turned down. She looked over to Naruto's seat to find him tip toeing about ten feet from his seat. "Naruto-Kun!" shouted Ino.

'_Dammit… I was so close to the door to…_' Naruto thought as he drooped his head.

"Want to go get something to eat?" asked Ino as she began to approach him.

"Well I was going to the Hokage tower to ask…" started Naruto but was interrupted as the Yamanaka put a death grip on his arm and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. She stuck out her lip, hoping that he will succumb to her cuteness.

'_You're so lucky Iruka asked me to be nice to you…_' Naruto inwardly frowned. He gave a sigh and nodded his head, only to be yanked outside the classroom and down the hallway, leaving a sad Sakura behind.

-**Down the street**-

"So, Naruto-Kun. Where you want to go get something to eat?" asked Ino.

'_At least she's not as loud as she was before. Well that's a start…_' "Well do you like Ramen?"

'_Ugh… I hate ramen, especially the Ramen in a cup things._' "Umm, the kind in a cup?"

"Nah, the kind at a Ramen stand." replied Naruto. Ino gave him an innocent questioning look. He actually found it kind of cute… 'Wait a minute…' he scratched that thought out. Then he grabbed her hand, causing her to blush. "Here I'll show you." He said with a smile, as he turned and started running down the street.

-**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**-

"Here we are!" said Naruto, quite happy that he is about to eat.

Ino gave a curious look over at the Ramen stand, '_I've never been to a place like this. Mom always told me to eat at healthy places. But if it means I have to eat like this on a date with a hunk like that._' she licked her lips as she gave a glance at the smiling Naruto sitting next to her. '_Then I'll gladly accept it._'

"Hey there Naruto." greeted the old man known as Teuchi. "Ah, so you have a date with you today?" both Naruto and Ino blushed.

"Hi Naruto-Kun." said Ayame as she came out of the back. "Oooh, who's your girlfriend?" she asked in a teasing tone, making both academy students blush an even deeper red.

Ino finally managed to control the blood to her face, "I'm Ino. I am a student with Naruto and we're starting our group practice tomorrow, so I thought it would be good if I get to know him better." Naruto looked over causing the Yamanaka to start blushing again.

"Well, let me be the first to tell you that Ichiraku's ramen is the best in the entire village." Naruto said with confidence and a foxy grin. Ino felt her heart skip a beat, '_How is he making me feel like this_?' she wondered.

"So what will it be today?" asked Teuchi.

"Give me 4 bowls of pork please."

"And you, Ino?" he said while looking her way.

"Umm…" she started to think.

"I think you might like the spicy shrimp Ino." Naruto whispered in her ear. She shivered at his hot breath, but managed to control herself and nod.

"One spicy shrimp please."

"Alright coming right up." said Teuchi as he began to work his magic.

Naruto turned in his seat to look at Ino. He started to really look at her, wondering if he saw her when he first came up to the academy. He started to smile as he remembered her. She was one of the popular girls, but she didn't give him a hateful glare when he first showed his face. '_I think she was just curious as to why I was with Baa-Chan_.'

He was completely unaware that he had been about 2 feet away from her and staring at her with a smile. She was blushing like mad as she turned away only to keep finding herself peeking back to find him still staring at her. "Do you remember me when I first came with Baa-Chan?" asked Naruto as she began to control her blush.

"Huh?"

"Oh umm, I mean do you remember me with the Hokage about two years ago?" he rephrased.

Ino put a finger to her chin and then remembered, "That was you?" she asked pretty stunned considering he didn't wear that weird orange jumpsuit. He only nodded.

"Why didn't you look at me like the rest of them?" he asked.

She looked at him confused, "Look at you how?"

"All the other students looked at me like I was something they despised. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know you. I don't see why I should hate someone that I don't even know anything about." she said simply.

Naruto smiled at this as he leaned in his seat and gave the bleach blond a hug. "Thank you?"

She didn't know what he meant, but she was blushing red like a tomato but found it in her to return the hug.

They both heard someone clear his throat to get their attention. Ino looked over to see Teuchi holding chopsticks and had her and Naruto's order in front of them. She retreated from the hug with a blush on her face as Naruto gladly took his chopsticks from Teuchi. Ino did the same and they both separated the sticks. "Time to dig in!" shouted Naruto as he dove into his ramen bowl. Ino was shocked at how childish Naruto could be, but found it very cute. Naruto paused, "you better eat yours before it gets to cold Ino." he said with his mouth half full of ramen. Ino giggled and nodded as she tasted her Ramen.

"Wow! This is really good!" she said, as she continued eating her meal.

-A few minutes later-

Naruto and Ino were walking down the street, Naruto walking her home. As they approached Ino's house, Ino stopped. "Thanks for the food Naruto-Kun." she said as she looked down at her feet with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"No problem, i enjoyed it." said Naruto while closing his eyes and flashing his fox grin. Ino then got closer to Naruto, stood up on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." she said as she rushed into her house.

Naruto was a bit shocked but happy at the same time. He chuckled a bit, "Bye." he said to himself as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bit of filler, but i'm hinting to a potential member in Naruto's Harem. REVIEW =)**


	5. Chapter 5 My new home

**A/N: Yeah, it's like 9:00 in the morning, couldn't realy think of anything. Well here is the next chapter, i'll release a new important chapter next time. By the way, I DON'T OWN NARUTO Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – My new Home<br>**

**-Hokage's Office-**

"What were you thinking Naruto?" demanded an angry 5th Hokage.

"What's the big deal, it's not like I killed the guy?" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto you broke his arm!" she shouted.

"He has another one." Naruto said as he turned his head, pouting like a four year old.

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her temples, "Naruto, it's bad enough that the villagers hate you for what's inside you. But attacking villagers, this will only make things worse for you."

'_Yeah right… what could be worse than kicking a hungry seven year old kid off a bridge, into a river._' thought Naruto. "Fine Baa-Chan, I'm sorry for what I did. May I leave now?"

"Just don't hurt anymore villagers, and you're dismissed." Tsunade said as Naruto began walking out.

As Naruto began to leave the tower, he started thinking, '_What did I do wrong? He called me a demon brat and attacked me with a club. So it's my fault that I defend myself? One more reason to hate this stupid place._' then his stomach started growling. "Can't think on an empty stomach." he said to no one as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**-Ichiraku's Ramen-**

"Hey Ayame-Chan," started Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?"

"What do you think of me when you look at me?" he asked as he stared into her eyes.

'_I think a lot of things Naruto-Kun_' thought Ayame as she licked her lips. '_Oh c'mon get a hold of yourself, he's just a boy_.'

Naruto saw her lick her lips. '_What was that about_?' thought the confused blond haired boy.

"I see a great person Naruto, you have a good heart." said Ayame, hoping that the boy didn't see her blush.

"Thanks Ayame-Chan." said Naruto flashing his large fox grin.

"No problem Naruto-Kun." with that, she turned around and filled a bowl of pork ramen. "Order up." she said with a smile.

"Alright! Thanks!" said Naruto enthusiastically as he began to devour his meal.

"Now that was a good meal!" shouted Naruto walking down the street. "Wait a minute. Baa-Chan didn't give me my apartment key, or a place to live."

About an hour later Naruto was looking for his new apartment. "Hmm… this road looks familiar. Oh yeah, I was with Ino earlier." he looked up, and saw exactly what he didn't want to see. '_Oh c'mon now! I don't mind her every now and then but living in the same apartment building as her…_' Naruto shuttered. He began walking up the steps, 'Well it's not like I have to live right next to her right?' thought Naruto but was brought out of his thoughts.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, what are you doing here?" thought Ino with a blush, hoping that he was looking for her.

"Well Baa… I mean the Hokage gave me an apartment so here I am. By the way, do you know where number 22 is." said Naruto as he pointed at his room key.

"Room 22? Yeah c'mon." said Ino as she grabbed his hand and led him to the apartment. As they arrived Naruto gulped at the sight. He saw the number 22 on the door, but right next to it was 23. The only bad thing he saw was the flowers scattered across the front door and to the sides.

"I guess that means we're neighbors?" Naruto chuckled nervously. This is exactly what he didn't want. The kunoichi in training turned around with an obvious blush on her cheeks as she let go of Naruto's hand. Naruto unlocked the door and opened it, "Want to come inside?" he offered, and of course she accepted. As she walked in she saw it was about the same size as her parent's apartment. The living room melded with the kitchen, separated by a doorway. There was a room toward the back of the apartment, namely the bedroom, and to the side there was a bathroom. It was perfect for someone living alone.

'_Where are Naruto's parents_?' thought Ino. "Hey Naruto, are you going to live by yourself? Why aren't you with your parents?" she asked as she sat on his couch.

"Umm… they aren't around right now."

"Why? Are they on a mission or something?" asked Ino as Naruto sat on the other side of the couch.

"No… they died…" said Naruto sadly. "I really don't want to talk about it Ino." he continued as he got up off the couch and was about to head into the kitchen. He was stopped in his tracks by two slender arms wrapping around him from behind.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun. I didn't mean to hurt you." said Ino as she placed her head onto his back.

Naruto chuckled as he turned in her embrace and gave her a hug. "It's fine Ino-chan, it wasn't your fault." he said as he returned the hug, causing the bleach blond to blush furiously. She broke the embrace and tried hard to cover her blush.

"Well umm… n-nice to see you're my neighb-or Naruto-k-Kun. I'll see ya." she said as she quickly left his apartment. '_Oh Kami, I must have it deep for him to stutter like that_.' she thought as she entered her house. '_Why did I have to stutter like a total dork?_'

'_Girls can be so weird sometimes…_' thought Naruto as he left to get some supplies for his new home.

**-The next day-**

Naruto woke up with a huge yawn. "It feels good to sleep on a comfy bed for once. I was getting tired of those stupid sleeping bags pervy-sage always made me sleep in." he got up to take a shower and ready himself for the academy. A few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, mainly his hair was still wet. He heard a knock at the door, with a sigh of annoyance he walked to the front door, "Coming." he said. Right when he opened it, he saw Ino.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, do you want to walk…" Ino took in the sight before her. There was Naruto, his hair drenched, so his golden locks were hanging down, a few covering his face. His body was a perfect tan, with the perfectly toned body for his age. Before Ino could examine him any further she fainted.

"Woah!" Naruto said as he caught her with one of his hands, the other holding the towel around his waist.

He put her on his shoulder and carried her to his couch. He sat her down and walked into the bed room to get dressed.

Ino began to come to a few minutes later, '_Where am I_?' she thought drowsily. '_This is Naruto-Kun's house, wait a minute. Last I remember was Naruto…_' she began to blush again. But jumped a little at a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, why'd you pass out like that?" asked Naruto, he was now fully dressed in black muscle shirt, an dark orange sweater with its zipper open, and lighter orange slacks.

"Umm. It must have been from the heat." Ino quickly lied.

"I guess. Anyway, let's walk to the academy together, if we don't leave now we're going to be late."

Ino nodded and got up, Naruto being behind her noticed something. She wasn't wearing her bandages around her legs anymore. Her skin was a perfect, it looked creamy and no cuts or bruises present. Ino turned around and saw Naruto eyeing her legs. She blushed, '_I guess he did notice._' she happily thought. "Umm Naruto-Kun, are you ready to go?" asked Ino, snapping Naruto out of his gaze.

He blushed a little and nodded, they both left the apartment and Naruto locked it up. They both left the complex and began walking to the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, Till next time. JA-NE**


	6. Chapter 6 Comotion

**IMPORTANT: Okay guys i don't know how i'm doing. I need reviews for motivation. I will probably update this story after every 7 reviews, so if you want to read more, Review review review =)**  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**

"Ino… do you have to hold onto my arm like that?" asked Naruto as his arm was losing blood by the death grip the young Yamanaka had on it.

"Mmhm." she said in a dreamy state as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

Naruto gave a sigh, '_I don't even own my own arm anymore?_' but he decided to drop the topic.

Ino took the sigh from Naruto as an annoyance. '_I hope I'm not getting on his nerves…_' she thought sadly as she slowly broke her hold on his arm and took her head off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun…"

"Eh? For what?"

"For annoying you…" she said, pain cracking her voice.

"Huh? Wait? You're not annoying me Ino-Chan." she raised her head a bit because of the suffix. "It's just that, well, I haven't really had anyone want to be my friend…"

Now she was on the verge of tears, 'No _one wanted to be his friend? Why? He hasn't done anything that I know of_.'

"Anyway Ino-Chan, I don't mind you holding onto my arm. Don't think I'm annoyed by It." he then offered her his arm, which she hesitantly took but was happy to accept. She made a mental note to ask him later about his friend problems but right now she was happy to be by his side.

As the academy came into view, Ino saw Sakura following Sasuke. '_Heh, Forehead will never get him, and if she does_…' Ino takes a glance at Naruto. '_He will never be as good as Naruto-Kun_.'

"Hey Forehead!" Ino shouted. Sakura face faulted as Sasuke vanished in a blur.

"Great job Ino-Pig, now I don't know where Sasuke-Kun went!" Sakura shouted as Ino and Naruto approached her.

"Sakura, you know the way Sasuke-Kun is. He doesn't want us to bother him, why don't you talk to me and Naruto-Kun?" said Ino as Sakura gave a quick look at Naruto with an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"H-Hi Naruto." Sakura said, not looking up at the boy.

Naruto slightly waved his hand ever so cooly, "Hey." He simply said.

'_Okay Sakura, I said to talk with us. Not try to get my Naruto-Kun. Wait, my Naruto?'_

"Sakura… why did you become a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was brought out of her blush and she turned her head, "T-To become a great ninja."

Naruto could tell she was lying, after all, he knew how to hide his feelings better than anyone. "Why did you want to become a great ninja?" he continued.

"Umm…"

Ino took a chance to expose the young pinkette. "I know why! Forehead here wanted to get close to Sasuke-Kun, that's why." she said.

Sakura lowered her head, obviously shameful at the truth. 'I really am pathetic…'

Naruto on the other hand had different thoughts. "Okay first things first, I'm glad you didn't deny why you became a ninja." then Naruto put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I'm also glad that you are following your heart Sakura. If you really want to be with someone that badly, you should do whatever it takes to get that person. Although it does seem rather strange if you find true love at twelve years old… anyway as long as you don't hurt anyone else, I'm glad you followed your heart Sakura." Naruto then gave a heart-warming smile.

Sakura felt like she was on the verge of tears, she always thought she was a pathetic person because she became a shinobi just for her Sasuke-Kun, but Naruto said he was fine with that. 'He's so good with words… and his touch is so warm…' thought Sakura. Sakura then took a bold move, she latched onto Naruto and buried her head into his chest. "Thank you Naruto-Kun." Sakura said, blushing madly but loving the touch of her blond group member.

Naruto was a bit shocked at her move, but brushed it off and returned the embrace. A few moments later, the two of them heard someone clear their throat. They turned and looked at Ino who was tapping her foot on the ground. Naruto and Sakura both broke the embrace. Sakura was red as a tomato while Naruto had a tinge of pink going across his cheeks.

"Naruto-Kun, you go ahead. I have to tell Sakura something in private." Naruto sighed but nodded as he continued to the academy.

"Okay forehead, what the hell do you think you're doing hugging MY Naruto like that?" Ino said sternly.

"Whoever said he was yours Ino-Pig! He's mine!" Sakura said but covered her mouth and turned her head away from the platinum blonde.

"AHA! You are after my Naruto-Kun! Stay away Sakura, He's MINE!" Ino said while putting a finger to Sakura's chest.

Sakura just brushed it off and started walking past her blond rival. "I'm going to get a seat next to Naruto-Kun." she said as she began running to the academy.

A tick mark appeared on the top right of Ino's head, "Not if I get there first!" she shouted as she began to chase her pink haired rival.

-**At the Academy**-

Sakura and Ino approached the academy and saw a commotion going on in the playground. They turned and gave each other a questioning look, both nodded and walked to the center of the commotion. When they arrived they saw a crowd which they squeezed past. They were shocked as they saw Iruka holding a green jump suited boy back from Naruto.

"I will show him what hard work can do! I will show him the power of youth!" shouted the green suited boy.

"Listen, I don't care how strong you think you are. You're not in my league so if you don't mind tell you and your little team to get out of my way."

"Naruto, they are already genin, show a little respect for them. They are here because they were going to give a small speech about how the life of a ninja is."

"Shouldn't Jonin do that? I mean these three look like they barely were able to become genin."

A tick mark appeared on all three of the Genin heads as the green suited one started flailing even more, trying desperately to get at the blond boy.

"Who are you jokers anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Alright listen you little punk, if you think you're better than us…" started the girl.

"I know I'm better than the three of you." Naruto calmly said.

"Then prove it, if you can beat Rock Lee in Taijutsu only, I will admit that you are better than us." the girl said with confidence and a smirk.

'_Here I am trying to calm things down, and Naruto starts getting challenges, what am I doing here_….' Thought Iruka as he let the boy go.

"YOSH! I will show you my power!"

"I'm ready when you are." Naruto said.

And with that, Rock Lee vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NEXT Time Naruto vs Rock Lee - Taijutsu fight of a lifetime. **

**REVIEW TO READ MORE =)**


	7. Chapter 7 Superior Fighter

**A/N: Yeah thanks for the reviews guys, the more reviews i get, the more i write. Anyway, if you put this story on alert or favorites list, i ask you, please review it some way or another. thanks =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - Genin showdown<p>

"I'm ready when you are." said a calm Naruto as he gestured Rock lee to bring it.

"YOSH! I WILL SHOW YOU MY POWER!" Lee yelled as he vanished.

"The crowd around Naruto were confused at where the weird boy went. A second later they saw Naruto raise his hand as something hit it. His feet dug into the ground below him as he skidded back about four feet. After a small delay, it was Rock Lee that had his fist in Naruto's hand, surprised Naruto was even able to catch that.

'_He's fast.._.' thought Sasuke his Sharingan swirling.

'_How did he block that? I didn't even see him._' thought a shocked Sakura.

'_That's right Naruto-Kun! Show that thick eye brow freak whose boss!'_ Ino squealed mentally.

"Your TaiJutsu is impressive," Naruto said as he pulled Rock Lee closer to him and delivered a punch to his stomach sending him flying a few feet back. "But you still need a lot of work." he finished.

Lee slowly got up, and resumed his Taijutsu stance. "You are a most impressive fighter, although i am not able to fight you at my full power. Otherwise Gai-Sensei will punish me for going against his will."

"It really doesn't matter that your wearing 100 pounds of weights." Lee grew wide eyed, "Your still no match against me. In fact, if you took the weights off it would let me send you flying further."

Lee charged again, but this time he didn't approach Naruto head on. Instead he vanished again and appeared behind Naruto. He swung his fist to the back of Naruto's head only to have Naruto duck. He then reeled back his other fist and brought it down on Naruto's head only to hit the ground making a cloud of dust come up. '_How is he moving faster than m..._' Lee thought but got hit square in the center of his face, courtesy of Naruto's fist. He flew back into the base of a tree with a swing on it.

"I see why you wanted me to use Taijutsu only. It's the fact you can't do neither Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. Am i correct?" asked Naruto as Lee gritted his teeth, awaiting to be called a loser and hopeless like Neji always did.

"Hmm... Work harder and maybe you may have a chance against me." Naruto said in a calm voice. "If you keep focusing on Taijutsu, you may become the world's best Taijutsu expert." Naruto said with a smile.

Rock Lee was shocked. No one close to his age even acknowledged that he was trying his best. He was always made fun of and people always talked about he would never become a ninja because he had no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. "What did you say your name was?" Lee asked getting up off the ground.

"Name's Naruto, i guess our little spar is over?" Lee looked at his team who gave a small nod, "Well then Lee, i guess I'll be going." Naruto said as he turned his back to go inside the academy.

Lee walked over to his team and Iruka, "How is he still not a Genin? He looks like he should of graduated years ago." asked a still stunned Tenten.

"Actually, He has been to the village less than a week. He just got back so Hokage-Sama had him enter the academy. He needs to graduate from the academy so he can get paid for going on his missions with Jiraiya-Sama." said Iruka.

"He's been with the Jiraiya of the Sannin?" the paled eye boy finally spoke.

Iruka nodded while both Lee and Tenten's jaws dropped.

The crowd around the school yard started to disperse and head to their classes. Ino grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand and drug her to go after Naruto. "Ino-Pig, what the hell? I don't want to go spy on him! Give him some privacy." said Sakura as Ino was still walking and dragging her along.

"Sakura, come on. You even have to admit that Naruto was so cool and hot out there with his fight with that weird guy right?" Ino said, not looking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed, "He looked cool but was not hot as Sasuke-Kun."

"Oh come on, Sasuke-Kun looks hot when he fights, but Naruto-Kun looked like he wasn't even lifting a finger. You're not lying to me about him right?"

Sakura waved her hands frantically, "No of course not Ino! I think he looked cool."

"What about hot?" Ino asked with a smirk.

Sakura's face was growing redder and redder. She was just about to confess that Naruto was hot, but was interrupted as Ino went wide eyed and started blushing herself while looking down. Sakura turned around as her face went so pink that it looked like her hair was covering her entire face.

"Why are you girls talking about m..." Naruto said but was interrupted as Sakura reacted on instinct and delivered a punch to his face. Naruto just moved his head to the side and grabbed her arm. "What was that for?" he asked, his face filled with confusion. Sakura broke free from Naruto's grasp and started running the other way. Ino looked at her confused at what she was doing, but Naruto vanished and appeared in front of Sakura stopping her in her tracks.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura demanded as she looked at him angrily.

"Well first off, why did you swing at me? Second why are you so mad?" asked Naruto.

Sakura's anger started to die down. "You scared me and then you held my arm."

"So? You're mad cause i held your arm? I thought when a girl's face goes pink that she liked what was happening to her. And just a second before i talked to you, you looked like you were blushing when Ino was talking to you about me."

Sakura started sweating as Ino inwardly chuckled at the incident that was happening in front of her. '_HAHA Forehead, i knew you liked him from the beginning._'

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, i didn't mean to act the way i did." Sakura said, trying desperately to get out of this situation.

"Well i guess it's okay." Naruto said while Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "But why were you blushing when Ino was talking to you about me. I know that Ino likes me." Ino heard him and her face started getting red. "But seeing you blush like that, do you like me to?" he asked innocently.

Sakura was sweating at blushing. "Well Naruto-Kun, me and Ino have things to do" she disappeared faster than Lee did and all Naruto heard was Ino yelling down the hall. '_Woah, she might be faster than Lee. Why is she running that way? We have the same class together. Why do girls have to be so weird?' _Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he continued to the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, Till next time. JA-NE**


	8. Chapter 8 After school

**A/N: Remember guys i update after every 7 or so reviews, so if you want to read more REVIEW =)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - After school<strong>

"What the hell Forehead! Why did you run away from our class?" yelled an annoyed Ino.

Sakura was panting but realized what Ino was getting at. She started to scratch the back of her head nervously. "Oh... umm... Well you see... err..." she stammered.

Ino just ignored her and started her way back to class, well back to her Naruto-Kun. Ino turned around briefly, "Why can't you just admit that Naruto-Kun is at least cute. Quit being so hung up over Sasuke."

Sakura lowered her head. As much as she wanted to believe Ino, she just couldn't get over the fact that she thought she was in love with Sasuke. Ever since Ino told her about him, she thought it was love at first sight. No, she knew it was love at first sight. Then this Naruto guy comes and she starts feeling different. She kind of feels like she did with Sasuke, but it's different. She just can't put her finger on it. She dropped the thought and decided to follow her rival back to class.

About 3 hours later

'_Why the hell are we even in groups? This is a stupid way to review. Iruka-Sensei should just let us train on our own._' complained Naruto out in one of the training grounds with his group. He opened his eyes and almost fell back from the closeness of a certain blond haired girls face. He turned his head to the side, hiding the small blush on his cheeks. "What Ino? Can you please stop giving me those kind of looks?"

Ino giggled and put her face in front of his, "Why Naruto-Kun? You seem to like me this close, judging by the color of your cheeks." she then winked at him.

He turned away again and cleared his throat. "Okay, umm... Sakura, where is Sasuke?" he asked. Sakura didn't know either.

Naruto looked over at a tree and saw a person leaning against it with a black cloud over his head and rain pouring down. '_I don't think i can even brood that much...'_ Naruto thought to himself. Then he felt something hit his back and he felt heavier. he looked over his shoulder and saw Ino.

"Sooooo, Naruto-Kun. What kind of endurance training you want to do?" she said seductively into his ear. Sakura blushed knowing what her rival meant.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Well we should do some jogging first i guess." trying to get the Kunoichi in training off of him.

"Aww... can you carry me Naruto-Kun? I'm so tired." she whined.

"Naruto it would be good to carry Ino-pig around, it's like carrying an elephant on your back." Sakura said proudly.

A tick mark appeared on Ino's face as she leaped off of Naruto. "Shut up forehead! If you tried to climb on someone's back they would fall face first because your head is to heavy."

Naruto smiled a bit at seeing the girls argue. Their voices got louder and louder unfortunantly. Then it got to the point where they both turned to Naruto and demanded him to answer which one of them is prettier. He sweat dropped, '_Why do girl's conversation always have to end with whose prettier?_'

Naruto just sighed and vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving two confused girls and a slightly stunned, brooding Sasuke. Naruto walked a little further away from his partners and decided to get to work on his Chakra control. He came across a lake. '_Perfect_' he thought as he channeled chakra to his feet. Right when he stepped onto the water he began to sway. '_Dammit this is still hard. I thought i got this with pervy-sage.' _Suddenly a voice caught him completely off guard.

"Why are you here?" said the emotionless voice that caused Naruto to fall right into the water. Naruto reached the shallow bottom of the lake and with a mighty push he sprung out of the lake and onto dry land.

"Okay, one don't surprise me like that. Two, why would you care?" said Naruto not even looking at the Uchiha.

Sasuke just continued. "Why are you so emotionless in class. You are trying your best to ignore both of those girls and me. Why are you so like..."

"You? Because that is my purpose." Naruto said as he began to dry his hair and turned to Sasuke. "You and me we're a lot alike. You see like you, i am also the last of my clan. Actually i'm the last of two clans." Sasuke's eyes began to widen. "My full name is Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze. Before you ask, yes i am related to the fourth Hokage. I am his son." Sasuke closed his eyes in understanding.

"So you didn't tell us your full name because you don't want people looking at you like you need their praise." Sasuke stated.

"I guess you could say that, I could see that the villagers look at you as the last Uchiha. You don't like being looked at as something special for just surviving something like that. That is the exact way i don't want people to look at me." Naruto said while Sasuke just slowly nodded his head. "Why are you suddenly talking to me?" Asked Naruto as he finally turned around to face the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned away, "Hn." while Naruto just chuckled. Suddenly Naruto was tackled down.

"Naruto-Kun, why did you leave us?" asked the hyperactive blond while cuddling close to him. She then got up, "Why are you all wet?"

Naruto then gave a quick glare at the smirking Uchiha. "I was doing some training and slipped up. Anyway i should at least ring out my shirt." he then proceeded to lifting his shirt, not caring about the blushing Ino. Sakura was a little angry that he would just take off his shirt in front of her and her rival, but she was blushing as well.

"Naruto! Stop stripping in front of us, don't you have any manors?" yelled the pink haired girl. Naruto paid no mind to it and just continued to ring out his shirt. He was trying to ignore the drooling blond staring at him but it was difficult with her eye raping him. After he rung out his shirt he put it back on and proceeded back to the water.

"Oh Naruto, we're suppose to be training in a group." Ino teased. Naruto gave out a sigh.

"Ok Ino, what would you like to do?"

Ino placed a finger on her lip. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke next to Naruto. After the smoke cleared, there standing was Jiraiya. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino all had a look of 'What the hell?' on there face.

Jiraiya saw the expression on all the faces of the young students and he smirked. _'I get that reaction everywhere i go.'_

"What do you want pervy-sage?" Naruto said flattly causing the Sannin to face fault.

Jiraiya knocked the boy over the head and proceeded to yell at him. "Alright you little punk! I'm tired of you calling me that! You know damn well who i am! I am Jiraiya of the Sannin and this is the respect i get for training your sorry ass!"

Ino giggled at the sight before her. One of the most powerful shinobi in all the land arguing with her Naruto. Jiraiya then yanked the boy up by his wrist and dissappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ino blinked, "What the hell? He kidnapped Naruto-kun?" shouted Ino

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Ino is starting to form her own personality. She is starting to be seductive to Naruto. Will Sakura notice?<strong>

**Next time - Naruto vs Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke**

**REVIEW TO READ MORE =)**


	9. Chapter 9 The bet

** A/N: Wow alot of people favorited this story, Thanks. Anyway enjoy the next chapter and sorry for the long waited update.**

Normal Talk

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**Nine tailed fox**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - The bet<strong>

"Okay what the hell do you want Pervy-Sage?" asked the annoyed blond boy.

Getting annoyed with the boy already, Jiraiya just ignored the nickname and answered the boy's question, "I want you to help me settle a bet."

"Why would I do that?" said Naruto as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I will teach you a new jutsu if you help me win this bet." Jiraiya said with a smirk. Naruto twitched a bit in anxiety, but tried not to show it as he turned back to face Jiraiya.

"What kind of bet is it?"

"If you can beat those three Genin in your group, then we win the bet." said Jiraiya.

"Who did you make this bet with?"

"Tsunade."

"What do you get if you win the bet?" Naruto asked curiously.

Jiraiya started thinking back to his conversation with Tsunade, "That's not the point, help me out and I'll teach you a new Jutsu, deal?"

Naruto sighed but nodded. "Alright then kid, go back to the training ground, I'll be there with Tsunade in a bit." Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto just started to walk back to the training ground. Luckily he wasn't that far away and in a few minutes he was back with his group.

"Naruto-Kun!" shouted Ino.

'_Oh great, I forgot that I'm going to have to fight her?_' Naruto mentally cursed.

"What did that creepy old man do to you? Why did he kidnap you? Tell me Naruto!" Ino shouted as she grabbed his shirt and shook him violently.

"Ino stop. That was my sensei, the reason he took me was to tell me something before he went to the Hokage." Naruto said as he managed the break the hold Ino had on him.

Ino gave him an innocent questioning look, "What did he tell you?" by now Sakura and Sasuke had approached them.

"He told me that I'm going to have to fight all of you." Naruto said calmly as his three group members went wide eyed.

"Why do we have to fight you? I mean aren't we suppose to be working as a group?" asked Sakura.

"Well yes, but it's for…. Umm… to see who will be the Rookie of the year?" Naruto made up.

"Wait, I thought Sasuke already got the reward? Yeah he did get that last week." said Ino.

"Alright fine, apparently the Hokage betted that I couldn't beat you guys so now my sensei wants to prove her wrong." said Naruto.

Ino's expression went sad, "But I don't want to fight you Naruto-Kun…" she said, her voice getting lower with each word.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Ino, it's just a friendly spar. Don't take it to heart." she still didn't look up so he lifted her chin. "Just try to have fun." he said with a small smile. Ino looked at his face and realized how close she was to his and she started blushing. Sakura was just looking in awe.

'_How could Ino-Pig get so close to the one she likes, and i don't want to fight Naruto either._' Sakura then looked over at Sasuke who just had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. '_Why can't you accept me Sasuke-Kun?_'

'_Finally, I get to fight him. Those other two better not get in my way. This is my first chance to fight someone that might actually be a challenge._' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto distanced himself away from Ino, much to her displeasure and looked toward the entrance of the training grounds. Three figures approached the group. "Baa-Chan! Call off the bet, they don't have a chance against me." Naruto shouted as Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune. The rest of Naruto's group face faulted at being belittled like that.

"Don't get cocky brat. They still have the edge in numbers against you." The 5th hokage pointed out. "Now then, as you all probably know, you will be fighting a friendly spar." Naruto crossed his arms, while the other three nodded their heads. Tsunade then looked at Sakura, Sasuke and Ino. "You three will be able to use any jutsu you would like and any weapons you wish, while Naruto can only use one jutsu and no weapons." Naruto sighed in annoyance while Sasuke gave an smirk.

"But Hokage-Sama, that's a huge handicap. I don't think Naruto will have a chance against us especially since we have Sasuke on our team." Sakura stated.

"Sometimes you have to teach a brat a lesson once in a while." the Hokage said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

"Alright you four, take position and you may start when you are ready."

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets a little further into the clearing, away from the older shinobi. His group members followed, Sasuke on the other hand was just itching to get to the fight. Without even hesitating, Sasuke pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it directly at the back of Naruto's head. As it came closer Naruto just slightly tilted his head as the kunai flew right passed him. Sasuke was very surprised to say the least. But he still continued to run at the blond. Just when he was a few feet away Naruto slowly turned around and dodged a punch Sasuke threw at him. As Sasuke stumbled foward, he placed his hand on the ground and followed through with a kick. Naruto leaned back and grabbed Sasuke's leg, freezing him in place.

"A bit eager aren't we Teme?" Naruto chuckled. "by the way, are you just attacking me because you have no jutsu?" Sasuke was starting to grow even angrier with his enemy. "very pathetic to be honest, I thought the last surviving Uchiha would be far more powerful than this."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shifted his weight and swung his other leg. Naruto caught it with his other hand and threw the Uchiha a few feet. Sasuke landed on his feet a little shaken up. He rushed in once again but was greeted with a palm to his chest as he flew back another ten feet, his feet sliding on the dirt ground. Sakura, who was watching the fight from a few yards away, was growing very angry. No one could show up her Sasuke-Kun like this. Sasuke was the best at the academy. It wasn't long before she to was rushing at Naruto. Although her attacks were very accurate, they were far to slow and weak to cause any damage to Naruto as he basically brushed her attacks away with ease. Ino who was looking at Naruto, glanced to the older ninja a few feet away from her and they had curious looks on their faces as why she wasn't helping her other group members. Sighing in defeat, Ino rushed over to some trees a few yards away from the clearing. She looked from the bush and saw Sakura's horrible efforts and even trying to land a blow.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!" Sakura yelled angry at the blond boy.

"Oh, sorry didn't know you were attacking or just testing me." he responded. Sakura was about to reply when he vanished, sending her angry face into a more frightened one. He appeared in front of her and reeled back his fist. Sakura was shocked to say the least, she shut her eyes to prepare for the incoming blow when all she felt was a simple poke to her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see a warm smile from her blond enemy that made her heart flutter. "Don't worry, i'm not the type to hurt a girl, especially a partner." he said as he pulled back his hand and put his arms behind his head for a foxy grin. Sakura was blushing a storm.

'_Now's my chance!_' Ino thought mentally. She made a few hand signs, "Mind-transfer Jutsu!" she said as her soul left her body.

Naruto suddenly found himself hit with something. He didn't know what it was but his head was starting to hurt, until his world went black.

Naruto eyes began to open when he was in an all to familiar area. 'Great, why the hell am i back in this place again.'

-With Ino-

Her world was white when she entered her blond crush. Then it slowly started to form something darker. She found herself in a large place, much like a sewer and water was up to her ankles. She was looking at a giant cage in front of her. '_What the? I've never seen anyone's mind like this before._' She walked closer to the cage until she heard a dark evil laughter coming from it. She stopped in her tracks, stunned by the evil laughter. "**My My? What do we have here?**" asked the sinister voice that sent shivers up the Yamanaka's spine.

-With Naruto-

He looked toward his all to familiar cage and residence of his 'neighbor.' "Wait, if i was forced here..." he looked a bit further down the cage and saw a blond haired girl standing at the gate. "Oh no..." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yay 9 Chapters! Sorry for making you guys wait pretty much a week for this. I'm starting to take tests in school that are final exams. I'll try to update as soon as possible. REVIEW PLEASE =)**


	10. Chapter 10 My life

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. I guess i left it on an interesting part. Well on with the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - My life<strong>

'_Oh no..._' thought a worried Naruto, looking at the young blond getting closer to the cage in his mind scape. He began running toward the girl.

-With Ino-

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Ino as her curiousity got the better of her when she approached the giant cage.

Suddenly a large claw hit the gate, shocking Ino and sent her straight on her rear. The claw slowly retracted back into the darkness as an evil chuckle was heard with in the cage.

**"So it appears you are a mind walker..."** a low voice said in the cage.

Ino wanted to respond but no words would come out of her mouth as she was far to afraid to speak. She started shaking more as she heard a growl come from inside the cage.

"INO!" yelled Naruto as he approached the shocked girl. She didn't even turn around as her eyes still were glued to the cage in front of her. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and shook her softly. She slowly moved her gaze to Naruto, then once she got over being petrified, she immediately latched onto Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun! What is that thing? Please protect me." she said as her grip on his shirt tightened.

Naruto sighed as he turned toward the cage, putting a arm around Ino's waste, "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? You know almost everyone fears you, but you still act like an ass."

Ino opened her eyes and looked at Naruto's angry expression, then she turned toward the giant cage. Slowly something orange was starting to come into sight from the darkness. It grew brighter as it approached the front of the cage. Before her very eyes stood the Nine tailed Demon fox. Her clutch on Naruto's shirt got even tighter as she pressed herself deeper into his chest.

**"Don't put the blame on me you insolent brat. You are the fool that let her inside your mind in the first place." **The fox replied.

"Naruto-Kun, what's going on? I'm scared..." said Ino as she returned her gaze to Naruto.

Naruto's expression turned sad as he gently pushed away Ino. "Listen Ino... I'm not really sure i want to tell you this but i guess i have no choice... I am a Jinchuriki. I contain the Nine tailed demon fox."

**"To bad he's far to weak to even know how to use my power..." **The fox mumbled to itself.

"You see the fourth Hokage didn't actually kill the fox, in fact he couldn't kill it. The only thing he could do to save the village and hopefully stop the fox from destroying anything else was to seal it in a newborn, Namely me." Naruto said, his voice getting lower.

**_'Have they forgotten that i'm standing right here? Don't i get a say in any of this?_' **pouted the mightiest demon of all.** '_Stupid kid's attitutde is starting to take over me. This isn't good...'_ **he glanced over toward the seal on the cage and saw it with rips and tears on it.** '_The seal might be breaking down sooner than i thought._'**

Ino looked at Naruto in shock. Was this the truth? Did Naruto really have to live with this monster inside him all his life? Why didn't the third or fifth hokage ever explain this to the rest of the village?

"Before you ask, the third Hokage made a rule that no one can ever speak of my origin. That is why the people who lived through the fox's rampage, stayed quiet this entire time. They viewed me as the reason why the fourth Hokage died. That is why i didn't come to the academy about two years ago. I couldn't stand the looks the other students were giving me. It was enough to have older people in Konoha hate me for the fox, but people my age? I don't think i could go through it. Over those two years with Jiraiya, i managed to get over the fact that very few people would ever see me as a human being. I guess i was just chosen to live this type of lifestyle, to be seen as a monster..." Naruto said as his eyes started to soften.

Ino's shocked expression turned angry at Naruto thinking like this, "That's not true!" Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "I don't care what anyone thinks, your still you Naruto-Kun and nothing could chnage that. I lo...-like you for who you are." Ino continued as she started blushing a bit. "Please Naruto don't think of yourself as a monster. I will never view you as a monster Naruto and this changes nothing about how i feel toward you."

Naruto started forming a smile, '_Maybe she does have feelings for me after all._' he thought. His smile soon turned into a smirk, he bent over a bit an whispered into her ear, "And what exactly do you feel for me Ino-_Chan_?" he asked hotly into her ear.

Ino started blushing madly at just the feeling of his breath on her ear again. "I-I..."

**"Well as amusing as this is, i would like to speak to the brat."** said Kyuubi. Ino had completely forgotten where she was but was reminded at that deep voice. She looked at the fox then to Naruto. Naruto smiled at her.

"Don't worry about him he's harmless." said Naruto.

The Kyuubi growled, "Harmless?"

"Well in here yes, but i guess i should tell her your part of the story?" he looked at Ino again. "Ino the Kyuubi is a dangerous crazy monster, don't get me wrong but it would never attack Konoha. It had no reason to attack and to be honest i think they put up to much of a fight for it's own pleasure." The Kyuubi growled again. "Anyway, it was under the control of someone else." Ino gasped,

"Who could be powerful enough to control a monster like that?" asked Ino.

**"Tsk. No one is even close to powerful enough to control me, the pathetic mortal caught me off guard right when i woke up. He used those accursed eyes of his to place me under his Genjutsu."**

"So, you still got controlled by a mortal. I found it hard to believe that the strongest tailed demon could be defeated that easily." Naruto teased much to Kyuubi's displeasure. "Anyway, yeah so for some reason this person had something against Konoha and had the fox attack Konoha. Like i said before he was defeated again by the Hokage and sealed with in a child."

"Who was that child?" Ino asked.

'Damn.' Naruto mentally cursed, "Err, he couldn't place the burden on another person's child so he decided to place it on his own." Naruto said as he smiled at judging a bullet.

"So who was his son?" asked Ino.

**"You're an idiot kid." **The fox said as Naruto face faulted.

Naruto stood up and sighed in defeat, "That child was Me Ino..." he simply put it.

"You're the son of the fourth Hokage?" yelled Ino.

'_Damn, and she went fifteen minutes without yelling._' Naruto mentally whined.

'_Oh Kami, wait till forehead finds out about this. Sure Sasuke is popular for his status but Naruto here is the son of the strongest Hokage in history, and i was the first one to start hitting on him._' she let out a small squeal.

"Ino can i please ask you a favor though?" Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"Sure Naruto-Kun." Ino said trying her best to calm down from being in front of her crush.

"Could you please keep everything i said from you a secret?" he asked.

"Wait what? Bu-..." she started.

"Ino please, you weren't supposed to know about it and i have my own personal reasons for not letting other people know. Ino promise me that you won't tell." Naruto said sternly.

Ino lowered her head a bit, "Okay, i will for you Naruto-Kun..." she said. '_Damn i guess i won't be able to rub this in forehead's face.'_

"Thank you Ino-chan. Now that you know, could you release your jutsu so i can talk to kyuubi?"

"Wait, Naruto-kun, after this can we go get something to eat after this little spar?" Ino asked fidgeting a bit.

"Of course, i'll walk with you after the training."

Ino smiled brightly, '_YES! A date with Naruto_!' she fist pumped mentally. "Okay see ya in a bit Naruto-Kun." said Ino as she made a few hand signs and fazed out of Naruto's mind scape.

Naruto turned toward the cage, "What is it you wanted to tell me fox?"

**"The seal, it's breaking..." **kyuubi simply put it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed and please review  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Seal a disaster

**A/N: Oo you guys are interested in this? Cool, hope I'm not disappointing any of you. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Seal a disaster<br>**

"**The seal, it's breaking…" **said the Kyuubi.

"Wait what? How can it be breaking? You told me it would be at least four years before you noticed that the seal was going to start breaking!"

"**Well look at the seal now. Does it look like it's in perfect condition to you?"** the fox replied sarcastically.

Naruto looked over to the seal then back at the Kyuubi. "Still you told me that it would be four years before you noticed any changes in the seal and you predicted about twenty or thirty years for the seal completely break. What happened? Did you just make that up to make me feel better?"

"**No kit, I didn't lie to you. About one year ago when you were with your trainer, the seal was perfectly fine. But, somehow something fractured the seal so it's starting to break faster."**

"What fractured it?"

"**Hmm… I think that you and your vixen coming here might have something to do with it**."

"Vixen? What? Ino is not my vixen!" Naruto shouted out defensively starting to blush a storm. Once he regained himself he continued, "How could she have anything to do with the seal though? I mean since only I can remove the seal."

"**Kit, no one has ever been into your mindscape but you. To be honest, no one should even be able to get into your mind scape including mind walkers."**

"Mind walkers?"

**"Yes mind walkers, they can travel through a person's thoughts and get information accordingly. But they still shouldn't be able to get to this place since they would have to get pass the seal first. I personally think it was blind luck that she got through the seal, but it might have something to do with you. After all, this is your mind scape, maybe you have the ability to let people in and out."**

"So does this mean I'm going to die sooner than expected?" Naruto mumbled saddened by the weak seal.

**"Kit i have no idea, it's not like i've died in another jinchuriki before..."**

"So what am i suppose to do about it?"

**"Don't worry about it for now, just keep on with the battle and i'll contact you when i figure anything else out."**

"How will you contact me?"

**"Probably in your dreams or something, i will force my chakra to spike so you will take notice."**

"Alright got it." Naruto said as he started to faze away from the depths of his mind.

* * *

><p>Naruto came to almost instantly and noticed that four shuriken were coming straight at him courtesy of Sasuke. He grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way. '<em>I guess that didn't change about time moving slow in my head.<em>' he landed gracefully and let Sakura down.

"Why did you save me?" Sakura asked.

"Well why you were trying to control your blush, you weren't paying attention and your in my group. I can't let you get seriously hurt. Anyway since you let down your guard, your out of this spar. Got it?" Naruto said.

'_Aww man he's right, i would have been immobilized or possibly killed._' Sakura then nodded and started walking to the Hokage.

Ino slowly came to, tired from her jutsu. '_I still got to ask father how to perfect this, it takes way too much out of me._' she slowly got up and peeked through the bush to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting with nothing but Taijutsu. 'Wow i didn't know that anyone was able to keep up with Sasuke, and by the looks of it, Sasuke is losing.'

As a hard punch was delivered to Sasuke's gut, he stammered back a bit then jumped into the air. "Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled as a fairly large fireball came out of his mouth and toward Naruto.

"Hmm... I guess you do know some jutsu after all." he then put his hands behind his head and gave a fox grin. "Hehe, you're better than i thought." he said as the ball of fire engulfed him for about 5 seconds.

Sasuke landed a few meters away and approached the gray smoke where the blond ninja once stood. Sasuke let a smirk cross his face as he got right in front of the smoke. Then he felt a chakra spike but far too late. A fist connected to his face, launching him back thirty feet. He bounced on the ground multiple times until he skidded to a stop, Unconscious with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. '_Maybe i put too much Chakra into that punch... Oh well._' thought Naruto as the smoke cleared. The grass under him was perfectly fine but was surrounded by burnt grass.

Sakura's jaw was still on the ground when she watched Sasuke get clobbered by that punch. She began running to him. She knelt at his side and looked at the damage to his face. His jaw was broke and a few of his back teeth were chipped. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura shouted to Naruto.

'_Heh, here it comes. Guess that saying is true to never judge a book by it's cover.'_ Naruto thought, remembering at how innocent and sweet Sakura was.

"This was suppose to be a friendly spar! You almost completely broke his face! We're suppose to be a group, what kind of cold hearted person are you?" she screamed.

'_Now she's starting to get on my nerves..._' Naruto thought, "Wait a minute, di..." Naruto started but was interuppted.

"NO! NO WAITING! HE WAS JUST SPARING WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? THAT MEANS DON'T TRY AND KILL THE OTHER ONE!" she yelled.

'_I swear, she's starting to turn into a bitch...'_ "Okay, then shut your own trap. Did you not see what he try to hit me with? He tried to hit me with a fire style jutsu that could have easily killed another Genin. So don't come whining to me about trying to seriously hurt a group member!" Naruto said as his voice was growing louder. "Tch. I'm done with this shit..." he said as he started walking to the Hokage and Jiraiya. "Whatever you win Baa-Chan, i don't feel like putting up with this." Naruto said as he stormed passed them leaving a shocked Tsunade and a anime style crying Jiraiya.

"Naruto-Kun..." Ino whispered as she slowly found the energy to get up and walk out from the bush.

Sakura didn't let Naruto's words even get to her. Right when he started raising his voice she just kept her eyes focused on Sasuke as she cradled him closer.

Tsunade was about to go after Naruto but was stopped by Jiraiya as he glanced over in the direction of Sasuke. Tsunade got the point and walked over to the pathetic, i mean worried Sakura. "Hokage-Sama, will he be okay?" Sakura asked tears threatening to spill anytime.

Tsunade gritted her teeth but decided to let Sakura slide this time, "He'll be fine, go home and i'll take him to the hospital."

"But, Hokage-Sam.." Sakura said.

"GO! NOW!" Tsunade yelled, still barely holding back her anger.

"H-Hai." Sakura stuttered as she got up and began running home, fearing the Hokage.

Ino just slowly started walking home, '_I will stop by Naruto's house and cheer him up, after all he still owes me a date_.' she thought, trying to cheer herself up.

**-Small time skip-**

Ino approached her apartment complex and was a bit shocked to see someone waiting at the entrance. "N-Naruto?" she stammered.

"Yeah sorry about earlier Ino, i started to lose my temper." he said as he approached her.

"But it wasn't your fa..."

"I did remember your date though, so let's go." he said as he grabbed her arm and began walking down the street.

"Okay, Naruto-Kun..."

* * *

><p>Sakura was depressed. Slowly Naruto's words started to sink into her head. Maybe he was right, Sasuke is pretty powerful and to pull out a jutsu like that. That could have really hurt someone if not kill them. She bumped into the door to her house, knocking her out of her thoughts. She heard footsteps come and the door opened to reveal her mother.<p>

"Sakura? Where were you today? What happened?" she asked.

"Not now mom, i don't feel that good." Sakura said as she entered her residence.

"Sakura please tell me what happened." Sakura's mom pretty much begged as Sakura flopped onto the couch.

"Well it had something to do with what Naruto said to me. You see..."

"WHAT? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY?" Sakura's mom shouted.

"W-What? He's in my group." Sakura said innocently.

"Sakura you stay away from that boy! Do you hear me?" She shouted as she got closer to Sakura.

"O-Okay, mom. But what did he do?"

Sakura's mom gritted her teeth, "Let me tell you about that **monster** Naruto, Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay another chapter done, and only two more test to do in school. =) hope you guys enjoyed and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Review Shout Outs : **

**Thanks all you guys for reviewing this story.  
><strong>

**Alpenwolf: As of now, Naruto did recieve information from the Kyuubi while on a trip with Jiraiya, that if the seal breaks, then both of them will die. More information will be put later on in the story.**

**HoodFox3: Sorry man didn't mean for to come out like a Sakura bashing but she did get shunned a little bit in my story. It won't be permanent and i have my reasons. **

**Frogy123020: It sort of follows the outline for the story, but as for the groups no it doesn't show in the actual story. Most of this fic is really my ideas.**

**Angels will bleed from pain: Well kind of hard to answer your questions so i will just show them in the story. :)**

**Selkadoom13: Yeah they pretty much are, in my story and other people's stories ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Can't think of a title sorry<strong>

**-Haruno residence-**

"Let me tell you about that Monster Naruto Uzumaki.**" **said the Elder Haruno.

Sakura was very curious as to what her mom could be talking about, she has never seen her this upset in her life.

"Sakura, i'm sure you've heard of the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago correct?" Sakura gave a nod. "Well as you know, the Kyuubi attacked the village but luckily we had our fourth Hokage. He was powerful enough to fight off and kill the Kyuubi and save the village but it cost him his life." Sakura gave another nod. "Well this is not true."

Sakura was about to nod again but then she gave a small gasp, "W-What? But they told us..."

"Sakura... They told you that for your protection, and to protect that demon." she said bitterly.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, very confused at what her mom was talking about.

"You see the fourth Hokage was our best Shinobi, but even he had his limits. The Kyuubi had just to much power and eventually the Hokage was overwhelmed. He had to think of something fast to keep the villagers safe and try his best to ensure that the demon dies. So instead of actually killing the demon, he decided to seal it. But in order for this seal to work, he had to seal it inside of a new born. That new born just so happened to be that Naruto."

"But that doesn't make Naruto the Kyuu..."

"YES IT DOES SAKURA!" Sakura's mom suddenly yelled with pure hate and rage. "May i remind you that the fourth Hokage died because of the Kyuubi!"

"Mom, but you said Naruto was a new born, how can he control..."

"Sakura, your father died during the Kyuubi attack!" she yelled. Tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

That was it. All the denial that Sakura had about Naruto had been thrown out the window. Her father died because of the **_Kyuubi_**? She had to live without a father all her life because of the **_Kyuubi_**? Her family had to suffer this much just because of the **_Kyuubi_**? No, she was thinking the wrong way now. Her family was suffering because of **Naruto.**..

* * *

><p><strong>-Ichiraku Ramen stand-<strong>

Naruto put down his fourth bowl of Ramen. "Say Ino," Ino was snapped out again, out of her dreamy state and looked at Naruto. "Why did you take that so easily back there at the training ground?"**  
><strong>

"Well, you really didn't do anything wrong so..."

"Not that, i mean about what's inside me. Why didn't you hate me like everyone else?" asked Naruto as he looked at her.

_'Oh Kami, his eyes are so beautiful.'_ thought Ino, "Well by what you told me, you didn't really get a choice in it now did you?" said Ino.

"But..." Naruto started but was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"Naruto-Kun, it wasn't your choice. How can i blame something on you that you had no control over. You didn't do those things that Kyuubi did, and apparently neither did he."

Naruto was still confused. No one his age would ever show anything toward him but hate or anger but her. Naruto took a good look at her. She didn't have her hair in a pony tail anymore, it hung lose and fell back behind her shoulders and her eyes were a gorgeous teal. Even at her young age, she had a great figure that any other girl would kill for. Naruto softly grabbed the hand silencing him, Ino's eyes went wide as Naruto slowly started to lean into her.

_'Is this really happening? Is he about to do what i think he's doing?'_ Ino thought but let her body respond as she leaned in slowly as well. When they were just centimeters away she decided to hold in the desire to pounce on him and see if he did really want to kiss her. He hesitated for a bit, much to Ino's displeasure. She began to pull away thinking, '_I guess he didn't want to kiss m.._' but was greeted by a pair of soft warm lips. She felt herself melt almost immediately. She was about to fall off of her seat but felt Naruto's arms wrap around her small waist. She started to recover and felt Naruto's tongue on her lips and she happily opened her mouth as a tongue war commenced. About two minutes later, their kiss was broken from the lack of air.

Ino was still lost in the kiss as she kept replaying the kiss over and over in her mind. '_I just kissed Naruto-Kun, not just kissed him. Made out with him!_' it hit her like a train as she got more dizzy.

Naruto maintained his cool but he too was a bit shocked from that kiss. He was just going to give her a peck on the lips because he thought she deserved at least that much. But his fear was starting to come true. He was starting to fall for someone. "I'm sorry Ino-Chan..." Naruto said.

"H-Huh?" asked Ino, still a bit dizzy, as Naruto put money down on the counter and quickly left the ramen bar.

Ino slowly started to come to and realized Naruto just left. "Why did he leave?" asked a feminine voice as it came out of the back of the ramen stand.

Ino turned around in her seat and saw Ayame, "He looked so happy to be making out with you like that." she teased.

Ino started blushing a deep shade of red. "I-I don't know." she stuttered out.

"Well maybe you should get going and go after him..." said Ayame.

Ino nodded and left the ramen stand.

* * *

><p><strong>-A few blocks away-<strong>

_'Dammit!_' Naruto mentally cursed.

**'I know, you shoulda took her home right?'** a deep voice in Naruto's head said.

'_What the hell? Kyuubi?_'

**'So i guess it does work... yeah Kit it's me.**' the voice said.

_'How are you talking to me? I thought the seal was preventing that.'_

'**Well the seal is breaking, so i guess it's abilities are slowly dissappearing like it is.'** Kyuubi said.

_'Did you find out anything else new?'_

**'Not really, that was fairly new and i think that random things are going to start happening.'**

_'Like what?'_

**'I think your going to start getting some of my power before the seal completely breaks.'**

_'Really?'_

**'Yeah, but that's also what i think is going to kill you. No human can hold in my amount of Chakra. It is far to potent for mortals, that is why i think you won't survive.'**

_'I see...'_ Naruto thought gloomily. '_Well what are the chances that i will make it out alive?'_

'**About the same chance you have of never eating another ramen bowl for the rest of your life...'** Kyuubi said sarcastically.

_'Oh.._.'

Kyuubi started to change the subject, **'So why didn't you take her home?'**

Naruto almost face faulted, '_What the hell? Since when did you come into my love life? I'm not going to take her home because of just one kiss and besides we're not even twelve yet...'_

**'Naruto, if you know that you might not survive something, why are you avoiding something that you will never get the chance to experience again?'**

Naruto stopped walking and looked down, "Because i don't want to hurt someone that i care for..." he mumbled.

**'Naruto you do know that walking away from her probably hurt her...'**

_'Well me dying after i say i love her is going to hurt more. Don't you get it? I wasn't put on this earth for my happieness! I was put her because i am a Jinchuriki! A human sacrafice! Me having happieness was not meant to be!_' Naruto mentally yelled.

**'You're pretty pathetic...'** Kyuubi simply said, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

Naruto was interrupted by feeling a familiar person's Chakra. He looked to his left and saw a pink haired girl close the door to her house. '_Maybe i can talk to her about what happened out at the training grounds._'

He made his way over to her. "Hey Sakura." Naruto started. The girl turned her head as her eyes widened but was instantly replaced with a hateful glare.

"YOU!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww i ran out of time during first period... Sorry guys, i'll try and update as soon as possible. Review please :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13 A Monster?

**A/N: Hmm... Laziness is addicting... ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - A Demon?<strong>

"YOU!" shouted the pink haired girl.

"Eh?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. _'I hope she isn't still mad about what happened earlier. Although she is pretty cute when she's mad.'_ Naruto thought amused at her annoying yet amusing attitude. _'It's like she has another person living in her.'_ he smiled a bit.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" she asked, annoyed at the fact that he had the nerve to smile at her, let alone look at her.

"You." he simply said.

A vein popped on Sakura's head, "You think you can just laugh at me for what you did? Who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted. Luckily there really wasn't that many people around, Naruto didn't want to cause a scene in front of a lot of people.

"I'm not really laughing at you, but your attitude is amusing. And don't you remember me? I'm Naruto." he gave his fox grin.

Now Sakura's cheeks were starting to turn red. Naruto didn't know whether she was mad or blushing, "You bastard, you think this is all some sick joke? I know what you did to my father. It's all your fault!"

"..." Naruto stayed silent and sighed mentally, '_Here it comes..._'

"I know about that thing inside you. No it's not inside you, you are that thing. You are that monster that tried to destroy the village. You're the reason that my father was killed as well as a lot of other villagers. It's all because of you! You're a DEMON!" she yelled with tears slowly starting to fall.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Listen I di..."

"No! It's your fault! You are the demon!" she yelled as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Unfortunantly she didn't sense that she was in danger as a fist was coming straight for her face. Sakura opened her eyes and quickly shut them bracing for impact. Once it didn't come she opened her eyes to see a fist, mere centimeters from her face. She slowly backed up and looked at the sight in front of her. Her former best friend and rival Ino was standing with her arm extended and her fist trembling from not making contact with Sakura's face. She then looked at her wrist and realized that Naruto was holding it, preventing her from being hit.

"I-Ino? Why?" Sakura stammered.

"Why? WHY? You stupid BITCH! You have the nerve to call him that! What the hell is wrong with you!" Ino shouted as tears were falling down the sides of her face.

"He killed my father Ino!" Sakura shouted back.

"Sakura you idiot! That wasn't Naruto that was the Kyu..." Ino started but was silenced by Naruto putting a hand on her shoulder. He bent down next to her and whispered.

"Don't worry about it, and there is a crowd starting to form..." he pulled away and gave Sakura his fox grin.

'What the hell is wrong with him? He killed my father and after i tell him what he is he still grins at me?' Sakura thought.

Naruto decided to keep on walking and he passed by the pink haired girl and continued down the street. Ino glared a bit more at Sakura and as she walked by she whispered, "I was about to break your face, would a demon stop me from hurting you?" and she ran to catch up with Naruto, leaving Sakura quite confused.

_'What did i do wrong? Naruto killed my father, that's what mom said. My mom wouldn't lie to me... Would she?_'

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun wait up!" shouted Ino as she ran to catch up with Naruto.<p>

Naruto stopped and looked over at Ino, "What is it Ino-chan?" he asked.

_'How can he act so normal about what happened back there?_' Ino wondered, "I'm sorry about what happened back there, Forehead can be an idiot sometimes and i'm sure she didn't mean it. But she was very cruel and..."

Naruto smiled, "Ino-chan, when i said it was nothing, it was nothing. Trust me." he said calmly yet sort of happily.

"But what could be worst than being told off like that? I mean..." she said as she went to his side.

"Ino i have many other memories that are far worse than that. I think she just found out about what is inside me, but she is young and we don't always make the smartest decision at our age." he chuckled.

Ino smiled, then it turned into a seductive smirk. "Soooo Naruto-kun, why did you kiss me back there?" she said as she pressed up against him.

Naruto turned his head and cleared his throat to get rid of the blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry Ino, i guess something took over me."

"Don't be, i enjoyed it a lot." she said as she pressed into him even more causing his blush to come back. "We should do it again sometimes, maybe we could spend some alone time at your house sometime soon." she said while twirling her finger on Naruto's chest.

"Umm.. well look at the time. I really should be going Ino-chan. I have to talk to the Hokage about something. I'll see yah!" he said and before she knew it he was already down the street.

'_So behind being just totally sexy in cool, he can be shy. Oh Kami i think i'm in love..._' thought the blond dreamily as she began walking home.

* * *

><p>'I think i'm taking this too fast. But i can't fall in love with anyone... can i?'<p>

**'Judging by the way you sucked face with the blond vixen, i think that's a yes.'**

'Not you again...'

**'What you're not happy to hear me again kit.'**

_'Not really...'_

**'Why did you leave the blond vixen? I think she was ready to go all the way with you back there.'**

Naruto blushed, _'What kind of perverted fox are you? I'm only eleven and she's twelve. What made you think that we would be even close to ready to do things like that?'_

**'Like i said, the way you two sucked face was like two pros.'**

Naruto cleared his throat again to get rid of his blush as he continued to the Hokage tower. 'Okay let me clear my head for a little while. I don't need your perverted mind corrupting my head...'

**'Whatever kit.'** the Fox said as his voice slowly faded.

* * *

><p>-Small time skip-<p>

"Hey Baa-Chan!" Naruto shouted as he entered the room causing the Hokage to break her pencil.

The Hokage sighed, 'I guess i better get used to having his stupid attitude around.' she thought, "What is it Brat?"

Naruto frowned a bit. Why did they always have to call him a brat? What made him look like one? Sure he wasn't that tall but he was only eleven years old, give him some slack. "Do you know where pervy-sage is? I was wondering when we were going to go on our next trip."

"No i don't know where he is at, but i can tell you when you will be eligible to go." Tsunade said with a smirk.

_'Please tell me it's after i become Genin, Oh Kami please...'_

"You will be able to go on your trip after you become... Chunin."

Naruto deflated, _'What? That could take a while, the next exams are going to be in at least six months. If he's lucky his stupid Genin sensei will be able to let his team take it after he graduates from the academy.'_ Naruto thought then said through clenched teeth, "Fine." as he left the room leaving the Hokage to chuckle a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw.. Second period is over today. Sorry guys i would try and write more. But please be patient with me, Till next time =) REVIEW  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Confusion

** A/N: Getting bored of this class... Might as well write another chapter XD. ArashiKage Naruto: Dude they just kissed lol...  
><strong>

Normal Talk

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**Nine tailed fox**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Confusion<strong>

"Mom!" Sakura shouted as she entered her house.

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" she responded, still washing the dishes.

Sakura walked through the living room into the kitchen. She had to know if Naruto really was the Kyuubi. Her mom better have a good explanation because deep down Sakura knows that Ino was right. A demon would not have protected her especially one that was offending him. Naruto couldn't be a demon.

"What is it dear?" she said still rinsing the dishes.

"Mom why is Naruto a demon?" Sakura asked, getting straight to the point.

Her mother sighed, "Sakura, we have been over this. He killed your father and our Hokage."

"But mom he wasn't even a few months old when that happened. How did a baby do that? The Hokage was the strongest Ninja this village has, there is just no way Naruto could have..."

"Sakura! He is a demon! Are you going against me? The fourth Hokage was like a brother to me! He protected me and actually helped me get to your father. Your father was a great Ninja, i liked him a lot but i just couldn't get with close to him. Minato helped me get to him, he helped me get the greatest gift i have today and i will protect you no matter what. The fourth was the reason i have you." she said the last part in a whisper.

"Okay Mom but still, Naruto saved me a little while ago. I was being mean to him and telling him what a demon he was and he still helped protect me. I am confused mom and i just don't know if Naruto is a demon."

Sakura's mom sighed again, "Honey please just trust me on this, he is a demon..."

"Okay..." Sakura said, still not convinced with Naruto being a demon. _'If i have to find out on my own, then so be it.'_ she mentally promised herself.

* * *

><p><em>'Chuunin? What the hell? This sucks i have to wait at least six months, and that's if my Genin Sensei won't be a complete loser.'<em>

**'Hey Kit, don't forget what the pervert said. When you get on your Genin team, it's going to be all about teamwork so you're going to have to show a little more emotion.'** the Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed, _'I hope i don't get put on a loser team...'_

Naruto was broken of his thoughts when he was a few feet away from his pink haired group member. '_Oh great, just what i need when i'm in a bad mood..._' Naruto thought sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked emotionless, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, not to mention someone that screams and gives him headaches.

"Why are you not attacking the village. Your suppose to have the Kyu..." before she could finish it Naruto had vanished from her sight as she felt a hand over her mouth. They were in a public area, he didn't want her family to get in trouble or possibly killed for breaking the third's law. Tsunade was still trying her best to get rid of it, since she wanted to tell people of Naruto's true origin.

Sakura struggled a bit but his hand remained over her mouth. He leaned in and whispered, "Don't talk about that in public... are you trying to get killed?"

He let go of her and she turned around, "What do you mean?" she whispered back, her face about two feet away from his.

"It's against the law to speak of me like that. You do know your mother could be put on trial by telling you that information or killed."

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto's words sent shivers of fear up her spine. Her mom could be put on trial for telling her about Naruto? Why would she do that? Was it that important to her that she was willing to die for her. Naruto had to be a demon then right? Wait but if he told her that, why hasn't he told on her mother. He would do that if he was a demon. But why isn't he?

Naruto looked at the confusion in her eyes._ 'Hehe, she's so confused. Oh well i guess i'll make my leave.'_ and with that he backed up and disappeared via Shushin.

* * *

><p><strong>-Yamanaka residence-<strong>

Ino was confused as well, she was on the border of thinking that she loved Naruto. _'One thing for sure, he is one hell of a kisser.'_ Ino just couldn't get rid of that kiss. It was her first kiss and it was so passionate and exhilarating. She just wanted that kiss to last forever. The way his tongue explored her mouth then wrestled with hers for dominance was starting to turn her on. After all she was starting to get in the age where she is very very interested in boys.

"Ino it's time for dinner!" the voice of Ino's mom muffled throughout her room. Ino sighed, kind of annoyed that her mother interrupted her thoughts of her blond crush.

"Coming!" she shouted as she exited her room and began walking down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn. He slept with his nappy cap on that he had since he was six. He also wore a button shirt that he kept unbuttoned when he slept with black slacks. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:58 and still ringing. Two minutes till his class started. Was he going to get up and rush to get dressed and ready for the academy? _'Hell no...'_ he thought as he hit his alarm to stop it from ringing.

-Academy 8:15-

Iruka was taking roll, but he noticed that Naruto wasn't there. "Anyone know where Naruto is at?" Iruka asked.

"No i stopped by his house, but he wouldn't answer his door. I think he might be some where else.

_'A few days here and he's already skipping class... Why Naruto Why?_' Iruka thought shaking his head when he looked at Naruto's empty seat. He sat down at his desk to prepare his lecture before he sends the students to do their group training.

"Where are you Naruto-Kun?" Ino whispered as she looked down at her desk.

"What?" Naruto asked scaring the crap out of Ino. She almost fell out of her seat, how in the world did he sneak up on her like that? When did he get in?

"How? What? When? Where?"

Naruto grinned at her and pointed at the back window in the corner of the room. Naruto looked back at Iruka and saw said teacher pointing an accusing finger at Naruto with a comical expression on his face. He decided it was best just to keep quiet though as he calm down and marked Naruto present.

The lecture was about 45 minutes long. Mainly Iruka giving hints about the basics of being a ninja, again. He then dismissed the class to start their group training again.

The tension on the training ground was intense. But surprisingly none of it was coming from Naruto. In fact almost all of it was from Ino's glaring at Sakura. Sakura tried to return the glare at first but found she was no match as the blond wouldn't even blink when she stared at her. Naruto sighed, "Ino please don't kill Sakura by looking at her."

"But Naruto-Kun."

"I told you to don't worry about it. If she thinks i'm a demon then i really don't care. You can't change what other people think, they can be foolish and believe what they want to." Naruto said, causing Sakura to flinch a bit. The Uchiha on the other hand didn't let this get unnoticed as he heard Naruto even from a distance.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, _'Demon? What is this dobe talking about?'_

_'I guess i'll explain to the teme later. For some reason i think i can trust him. This group is so weird...'_

**'Maybe you don't like the blond vixen. Maybe you like the raven haired boy.'** The Kyuubi chuckled.

_'What the hell? You gay perverted fox! I mean he's quiet and he won't go out and tell everyone! Just because i trust someone doesn't mean i like them bastard!'_ Naruto mentally screamed.

**'Whatever, good luck teaching your group.'** the Fox said as it faded deeper into Naruto's mind.

Naruto cursed the fox before putting on a grin. "Well let's get started!" he said with as much fake enthusiasm as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please REVIEW... JA-NE!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being patient with me. I finally have come to the decision on who will be on Naruto's team. I got many votes telling me that they didn't get a chance to vote and for that i am sorry. I counted the votes so i will show the team that won in the story. Personally i am glad that it was this team.**

**Also i am glad that this story has 106 Favorites and 108 Alerts. Also the fact that there was 4200+ hits from an Author's Notice. (Wow Just Wow) I'm really glad that you guys like this story and hope i can still keep up to your standards. If you are one of the people that added this story to your favorites or your alerts then i ask you to please review this story. Thanks and please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Inner Turmoil<br>**

The last few days until the graduating exam were not that fun to Naruto. He had a rough time dealing with his group members. Well considering one was a prick, the other was loud and couldn't decide her emotions, and one was someone that you kind of like, but the fact that she won't get off you wasn't really fun. He wanted to train himself so he would be ready for his sensei's test. After all, he was told by Jiraiya himself that he would probably have another test after he finishes the academy test. Naruto gave out a deep sigh as he continued walking to the academy. Why couldn't the old lady give him a break and just let him go on another trip with Jiraiya. What did he do that she would torture him by making him stay this long inside this hell hole. Even with the knowledge that Naruto trained with the one of the Legendary Sanin didn't change the way the villagers looked at him. Well when he first got back he didn't give them his most friendliest impression. In fact he sent several glares toward villagers that would even look at him. He wasn't going to forgive them any time soon that's for sure.

But his situation only got worse ever since he got close to Ino. She keeps trying to hang out with him in public, which was exactly what he was avoiding. He didn't want other people to share his pain. The villagers hate him for what's inside him, but now they know better to mess with him physically, unless they want something broken on them. Naruto smiled a bit at the memory, even though Tsunade found it horrible that Naruto snapped the guy's arm, it didn't matter to him. All that matter was that he got back one of the villagers and it felt 'oh so good'. But no matter what he kept thinking about Ino. She was the one person his age that he truly cared for. She was really nice and it was only natural that he was attracted to his first friend, but he would do anything to protect her from the villagers. Seeing him with her gave Naruto an uneasy feeling. He avoided crowded areas as much as possible when he was with the platinum blond. _'I guess it's best if i just stop being her friend..._' he thought sadly.

'**I don't think that is a good idea Kit**.' said a voice inside Naruto.

'_Kyuubi, i can't let her get hurt. If that means i have to ignore her for her own safety then so be it. I know you saw the way some of the villager's were starting to look at her. I can't let her go through that. I just hope that they won't put me on the same team with her. That would make this a whole lot harder.'_ he thought.

'**Hmm... Well i still think this isn't a good idea, but if you think that this is for the best then so be it.**' the Kyuubi said as he retracted back into the depths of Naruto's mind.

_'It's for the best..._' Naruto continued to repeat in his mind.

Lost in his thoughts Naruto didn't even sense the girl his mind was on running from behind him. He just continued walking to the academy, deep in thought until he was snapped out of his thoughts by the platinum blond jumping on his back, again. "Hi Naruto-Kun. Today's the big day that we become Genin. Aren't you excited?" she asked happily still holding onto him with her arms hanging loosely around his neck from behind.

Naruto sighed and broke Ino's grip on him, "Not now Ino, i'm really not in the mood." he said as he continued walking to the academy, not even sparing her a glance. She was a bit hurt by this, Naruto never just completely brushed her off. Sure he broke her grip on him before but that was because he had something else to do, and at least he looked at her and gave her a small smile. But he didn't even look at her this time.

She ran to catch up with him and began walking by his side. "Was it something i said Naruto-Kun?" She asked curiously.

"No." he simply put it.

"Why do you look sad then?"

_'She's known me for less then a week and she can already read me like a book? What the hell?_' he thought. He turned and put on his best emotionless face for her. "I said it's nothing Ino just please leave me be." he said as he walked a bit faster to get away from her.

Ino frowned at this. '_Why is he ignoring me? He seemed kind of happy yesterday. He got to beat up Sasuke and help me with handling kunai and shuriken. Is he starting to take in those words that forehead told him? I hope me and her on on seperate teams. I want to fight her during the Chunin exams so that way i can repay her for what she said to Naruto-Kun._' Ino lowered her head a bit '_Naruto-kun..._', she stopped trying to catch up with him as he continued to the academy. She decided to give him a little space.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Naruto arrived at the academy. He saw that the class was already full, not surprising considering he was always the last one here. He walked up the steps and took his seat, one seat between him and the pink haired girl. She had stop glaring at him, instead she gave him questioning looks. It was almost as if she was watching and testing him to see if he truly was a demon. But he has not shown anything that would compare him to the Kyuubi, not even close.<p>

Iruka saw that Naruto was here and that was now his cue to start class, "Okay class..." he was interrupted as the door to the classroom slid open once more to reveal a gloomy Ino. "Ah... Ino, glad to see you made it. I'm sorry but you're not late i'm just use to starting class when Naruto arrives. Please take your seat."

Ino nodded and walked up to her seat, she looked at Naruto who wasn't looking at her at all. He had the same look Sasuke used to have before Naruto was here. He had his hands clutched together in a ball with his mouth resting on them and his eyes staring forward, almost like he was looking passed Iruka. Then he gave a glance toward her and she instantly averted her eyes as she continued to her seat next to him.

"What's wrong Ino-pig? You and your boyfriend had a fight?" asked Sakura with a smug look on her face. At least she stopped calling him a demon after Ino gave her a verbal beat down.

"What are you talking about forehead? At least he talks to me unlike your crush." Ino whispered back. Lightning flashed as they glared at each other intensely.

Iruka started class and explained to everyone how the test will commence. He told the shinobi in training that they would need to complete a written test and then they would perform a certain jutsu to become Genin. As Naruto got his test he quickly scanned through it. Almost the entire thing was about teamwork. There was a survival section of the test but even that had things to do with your teammates to ensure the best chance of survival. He really didn't care, just found it a bit suspicious. He marked down his answers and turned in his test. Sasuke was right behind him as he finished his a few seconds later. Ino and Sakura finished one minute later and both raised their test high above their heads to turn theirs in first. Unfortunately for Ino, Iruka picked up Sakura's test first causing her to smile in victory over the platinum blond. Ino pouted but turned her test in still glaring at Sakura who had her smug look splattered over all her facial features. Naruto looked at Ino and actually smiled behind his fist, he just couldn't help it. It looked funny to see Ino pouting. Now it was time for the final test.

"Okay class i'm glad to see you all passed your written exam. Now it is time to test your Chakra control and how you handle jutsu. You will be performing the transformation jutsu and the clone jutsu."

'_What the hell that's it?_' Naruto thought. '_Oh i forgot... this isn't the true test, we still have to pass a test by a Jonin._' as he waited patiently to take his test.

* * *

><p>Just as Iruka expected all of his class had passed his test. "Congratulations class, you are now at the rank of Genin." <em>'For now'<em> he mentally added. "I will call you up one at a time to come up and get your headband. First up Sasuke..." and so he carried on, calling each of the new Genin's names.

"Alright come on Naruto, your the last one." Iruka said and Naruto got up from the seat and began walking down the steps towards the front desk with his hands in his pockets. As he stopped in front of the desk, Iruka gave him a small congratulations and whispered something about being the true rookie of the year, even though he was there a few days. Naruto gave a small smile and accepted the headband before tying it around his forehead and letting his blond locks cascade over it. He turned around and started to walk back to his seat. Ino didn't stop staring at him, he just looked right with that headband. He should never take it off, it just made him look hotter than he was before. Although Sakura wouldn't admit it outloud, Naruto did look better than Sasuke in that headband. The way his hair hung loosely over the front and how the two pieces of cloth holding it to his head was longer than everyone else. '_Oh Kami, why does he have to look so hot...'_ Sakura mentally whined as Naruto took his seat next to Ino again.

"Now that you all have your headband, you can wear it proudly showing everyone that you officially have become Genin of Konoha. You will be introduced to your sensei tomorrow at exactly 10:00 Am. Be here on time and i wish you all the best of luck. This is the last time I will be able to say this to you but class dismissed." Iruka said with a smile as his class began to make their way to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys i was going to make this chapter longer but again 2nd period is over. I promised you guys a chapter so i guess i will have to release what i have. I will be releasing the next part of this tomorrow so i hope you guys don't hate me. Please Review and i hope you guys had a good Mothers day. Till next time :)  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Team 10

** A/N: Woah this is a long chapter for me. If you guys havn't read chapter 15 then do it now or this will make no sense at all. READ CHAPTER 15 IT IS UP.  
><strong>

Normal Talk

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**Nine tailed fox**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Team 10, Elite team in progress<strong>

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. You will be placed on team ten and will be meeting your squad leader shortly." Iruka's announcement still rang inside Naruto's ears. What the hell? He didn't want to be on a team with Ino because he was trying to avoid her, and Sakura... He didn't even want to get started on that subject. What happened? It all went so fast. He started to think back to earlier that day.

* * *

><p><span>- Earlier that day -<span> (Long flashback so i won't make it in italics)

Naruto woke up with a groan. Today was suppose to be a big day, he was going to be put on his squad today. It was very important to him, considering that he would be on this team for at least six months. He just hope that they would be able to get to a level of being able to take the Chunin exams on time, or else he would have to wait an additional six months to become Chunin. And according to the old hag, he had to be Chunin before he could go on another trip with old pervert.

Naruto got up from his bed and began doing his daily wake up procedure. He took his shower, cleaned his face, brushed his teeth and so on. He put on some pants, flung his black shirt over his shoulder and grabbed his leaf headband as he walked into the living room. He tossed his shirt on his couch and made himself some cereal, surprising himself that he didn't get one of his ramen cups. He shrugged it off and continued to fix his bowl of cereal. As he finished and started eating he began to think of the possibilities and whose team he would like to be on. Ino, not really since he was avoiding her. Sakura, hell no unless he wants to be receiving weird looks for the rest of his Genin days. Sasuke, he was a little ass but he did seem like he had some skill and would help get the job done. That's one, now who else? What about that weird blue haired girl. What was her name? Hinata or something like that. Hmm, i'm not sure but apparently she is a Hyuga so she had to have some skill. Shikamaru? Naruto actually chuckled at this a bit as he finished his cereal. He was one of the kids that seem like if you didn't have to breath he wouldn't do it. He was just that lazy. So that's a big no. Choji? Nah, too fat and will probably slow the team down. Naruto groaned as he threw his dish in the sink and put on his shirt, there was just no good students this year coming out of the academy. He decided to drop the topic, put on his shirt and just began walking to the academy.

Ino woke up from her bead a few minutes after Naruto left. She was had an almost sleepless night because her mind was plagued with the same dream, or more accurate, Nightmare. For some reason she kept seeing Naruto and how she called after him but he never turned back. He just kept walking away from her and no matter how fast she tried to run after him he seemed to get further away. It was affecting her badly for some reason, she couldn't stop worrying about the blond haired boy. She really needed to talk to him or at least make him take notice of her. She would do anything to have that smile on his face again. It was very heartwarming and she needed it. But, today was her big day as well. Whose team was she going to be on? She just decided to get up and get ready for the academy.

Sakura Haruno was already eating her breakfast when Ino just woke up. She was giddy and very excited. Today was her big day that she would be put on her Genin squad and she was certain that she would be put on the team with her 'True love', Sasuke Uchiha. She always had fantasies of him and her enjoying time together as teammates and get even more romantic later on. They would be married at age sixteen and she would have three kids by age eighteen. It was kind of creepy that she was already planning out her life at age twelve but that was the way love was suppose to be wasn't it? This wasn't some stupid crush, right when Ino introduced Sakura to Sasuke, it was love at first sight. She kept holding on to that and made a vow to never stop chasing after the love of her life. She finished her breakfast and said bye to her mom as she ran out the door.

Naruto was about a block away from the academy. He saw some students talking to each other, obviously about how they graduated to Genin. Naruto walked right pass them and entered the academy, ignoring the girls with blushes across their face and the glares from the jealous boys. It was strange to him how he tried his best to not show interest in anything and try to ignore everyone but it made students, namely girls seem to like him even more.

'**Probably something to do with the Uchiha.'** Kyuubi said with venom.

'_Yeah, that prick probably have people thinking that if they act like an ass, that automatically makes them cool. Whatever, i really don't care what they think._'

**'You should have let me have a go with the Uchiha. Why didn't you let me 'Train' with him?'**

_'Because i know you would probably rip him to shreds just because he's an Uchiha. You know you shouldn't condemn an entire clan just because one of them got over on you.'_

**'Whatever**' the Kyuubi growled before leaving again.

Naruto came to his classroom and when he slid the door open, he wasn't surprised to see just a few students sitting in their seats. Among the few was Shikamaru, who was asleep, and Sasuke who glared at Naruto and then turned his gaze to the open window. Naruto ignored the gesture and proceeded to his seat. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the class got here and he would be put on his Genin team.

A few minutes later Ino and Sakura arrived, both breathing heavily at the back of the class. They took the back door for some reason but Naruto just ignored them both as they came to take their seat. Ino was about to ask Naruto some questions but Iruka entered the class. "May i have everyone's attention. It is now time for you to be placed on your Genin squad. You will be accompanied by a Jonin and he will be your sensei throughout missions to help you better yourself through the Shinobi ranks. Team 1..."

A short while later, all the teams were announced. Team 7 consisted of Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji. Team 10 was the biggest show of all though, because a certain pink haired girl got her chance to flex her lungs in front of the entire class. Right when she heard her name last on a team with Naruto and Ino, she freaked. She demanded a reason for why she would be put on that team. Unfortunately, Iruka said there was special reasons that he wasn't told of. Reasons only the Hokage knew and they would see the Hokage after they meet there Jonin sensei.

"But why do i have the two worst people on my team?" Sakura continued to shout at Iruka.

"Sakura-Haruno! Are you going against the will of the Hokage herself? If you have any further questions i suggest you talk to the Hokage about it. Now this is your team and that's final!" Iruka shouted back, getting fed up with the stubborn genin.

Sakura finally became quiet, much to Naruto's delight and he chuckled inwardly.

* * *

><p>That brings us to where we are now. Team ten was waiting for there Jonin sensei and surprisingly he was taking longer than team seven who was already gone. Naruto maintained his patience while Sakura paced around the room. Ino was sitting next to Naruto with her gaze on her desk. <em>'Should i talk to him? He still has that serious look on his face... I don't know if i should disturb him.'<em>

_'Well this is going better than i expected. Ino hasn't said anything to me so i guess it's starting to work. Thank god Sakura finally shut the hell up... She's so damn loud and annoying sometimes it makes me just want to explode._'

'**You know what they say... Opposites attract.**' The Kyuubi teased.

'Wait what?' Naruto blinked, still not understanding the Kyuubi's words.

"What the hell is taking our sensei so long? He was suppose to be here nearly an hour ago!" Sakura groaned as she threw her head back in annoyance.

"Calm down forehead. You were on your way to making a new record for being quiet more than five minutes." Ino retorted.

"Shut up Ino-pig! I don't even know why the Hokage would put a ninja like me on a team with a loser like you." Sakura shouted back.

_'Are they both really that clueless? We are suppose to balance each other out. But i still wonder what the Baa-Chan would make two medium level ninjas with me. I mean wouldn't that make an overpowered team? I guess that's why she wants to talk to us after we meet our sensei._'

Naruto felt a strong unknown chakra, "He's here." he said as he got up and walked to the front of the room next to Sakura.

The door slid opened and revealed a man about six feet tall, about 180 pounds with a cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled his cigarette, making it glow a bit before speaking. "So your my team huh?" he asked and recieved a nod by Naruto and Ino.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted while pointing an accusing finger. Naruto put on a annoyed face, sending a message to the girl to shut the hell up but she didn't get it.

"Sorry i had to talk to the Hokage about how this team is going to work."

**- Flash back -**

_"Hokage-Sama, i have noticed the form i submitted for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio has been denied. I thought you liked the idea i had?" Asuma asked._

_"I did like it, and i admit it was a good idea. But i do have other plans with Ino Yamanaka."_

_"But Hokage-Sama..."_

_"I'm sorry Asuma but i have other plans for her. You see Ino has shown the same traits as the student Sakura Haruno. Both have incredible Chakra control. In the academy, Iruka noted that both of them had very small reserves of Chakra but were able to focus it so well that when they created Jutsu, it took a minuscule amount of Chakra to perform it. Back when i was still a Jonin of Konoha, i asked the Hokage if we could add a Medic Ninja to each individual squad. It was denied back then but i think the council will allow me to do it now." Tsunade explained.  
><em>

_"But if you wanted a medic ninja on each team, wouldn't it have been wise to leave Ino on my team?"_

_"I plan on training Ino and Sakura myself and it will take some time. So in order for me to do this the team will be put on hold for missions."_

_"What of the third member of the group?" Asuma asked_

_"He has his own special training that he needs to do, and probably wants to. Naruto Uzumaki will be the third member of your Genin squad because while Sakura and Ino train with me, He will be training with Jiraiya."_

_"Why are you making this team so powerful Hokage-Sama? By what you say this team will be one of the best in Konoha."_

_"It is kind of an experiment i've been meaning to do for a while now. And since Naruto is already above the Genin standard, it will be perfect for the rigorous training i have in store for Ino and Sakura."_

_"I see... Thank you for the explanation Hokage-Sama. I will go and meet them personally now." said Asuma as he recieved a nod from Tsunade._

**- Flash back end -**

"Okay let's go for a walk." Asuma said as he lead them out of the room and out of the academy.

As Asuma walked he started to ask them questions. "So tell me about yourselves..."

"What about us? What do you want to know?" Ino asked.

"Things you like or hate? Anything pretty much..._"_

"Can we stop somewhere and sit to talk?" Ino said, while Asuma grinned.

"Yeah sure, come on." he said as he sped up his pace toward a barbecue restaurant. He entered and the Genin followed as well. He took them to a small booth as a waiter approached them.

"May i take your order?" she asked politely.

"We'll have today's special. The pork meal please." Asuma said as the waiter nodded.

"It will take about ten minutes. Would you like any drinks while you wait?"

"We'll just take some water." Asuma replied.

"Okay." she said as she left the booth.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto finally spoke in a emotionless tone.

"Just giving you guys a friendly greeting. Alright, now we should introduce ourselves. I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I will be your Jonin instructor. My likes, are things you won't be able to have for a few years and this restaurant. I don't hate many things at all and i hope we will get off as a good team. How about you next." he said as he looked at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke-Kun and well... Sasuke." she said in a dreamy tone.

Asuma sweat dropped, "What don't you like?"

Sakura then glared in the direction of Ino and Naruto. Asuma got the point and coughed as he pointed toward Ino for her to go next.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. My likes are..." she glances over at Naruto with a blush. "I don't like people who judge others before they get to know them." Naruto was glad to hear that, it did make him feel great to have someone like that in this dump of a village. "And i hope we get along as well." she finished.

"And you?" Asuma said, looking at Naruto who hid his mouth behind he balled fist.

**'Might as well come clean Kit.'** The Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed, '_I know..._'

"My name... Is Naruto Namikaze..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn ran out of time again. Please REVIEW!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17 elite team

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait but um i was kinda lazy this weekend. I usually update during the week so, well here's the next chapter. I'll try my best to release chapters as soon as i possibly can.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>'Might as well come clean Kit.'<strong> The Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed, '_I know..._'

"My name... Is Naruto Namikaze..." said Naruto calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Elite squad in progress<strong>

A cold wind seemed to blow through the entire restaurant and engulfed the booth of team 10. Asuma's cigarette just went out right when he said those words. His eyes widened, it all made perfect sense now. Why he trained with Jiraiya, why he had the nine tailed fox in him. It hit Asuma like a train so he didn't know how to react to the situation.

Sakura was in a different boat, confusion. This couldn't be right could it? The only Namikaze that she knew of was the fourth Hokage. But that would mean that Naruto would have to be related to him. That couldn't be right could it? A loser like Naruto could not be related to one of the greatest Hokage, especially since he had 'That' in him. The only thing she could think to do to react was a small nervous chuckle.

"Hehe, your joking right?" Sakura said, amused but also worried.

"No Haruno, i'm not 'Joking'." Naruto replied dryly as he turned his cold eyes to Sakura. That stare sent shivers down Sakura's spine, it looked like he was looking right through her.

"As i was saying..."

"You're his son aren't you?" Asuma interrupted Naruto.

Naruto gave a deep sigh, "Yes, i'm his son. Now what i like..."

"Why didn't you tell the villagers?" Asuma interrupted again.

_'Oh Kami, what the hell? Can't i just say what i have to say and get the hell out of here WITHOUT being interrupted.'_ Naruto complained inwardly. "Because i don't want people kissing my ass..." he responded, some reason it made Sakura flinch.

Asuma decided to leave the questions until he got to talk with the Hokage again. He looked at Naruto's teammates. Sakura looked confused and nervous, which was to be expected. But Ino, she looked completely normal, actually happy that Naruto said what he said. Did she know? Why would he tell her?

"Did you already know about this Ino?" asked Asuma and he received a happy nod. "Why did you tell her?"

"Because she found out something else about me. I just decided to explain my entire story." Naruto said.

"Why don't you tell us Naru..." started Sakura, obviously interested in what his story could be.

"Because Haruno, you already have judged me for who i am. There would be no point in me trying to tell you my story. If you would like to hear it you may talk to the Hokage." Naruto said coldly, not sparing the pink haired girl a glance.

Sakura sunk her head, Asuma saw this and decided to change the subject once he saw there waiter coming. "Well guys enjoy the food!" he said cheery, as the waiter placed the food on the table.

"Thank you Asuma-Sensei." said Ino. "Thanks..." said Naruto. But Sakura didn't say anything. She was still in her thoughts that she didn't know what to do. Naruto, related to the fourth Hokage, that had to be impossible.

"Haruno, instead of questioning about my family, why don't you just save it, eat your food and talk to the Hokage when we get there." Naruto said as he continued to eat his meal.

"Okay." she said, still skeptical about the situation, but put on a fake smile. Naruto caught it but didn't say anything, while Asuma smiled that the mood appeared to be lifted.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hokage Tower- (time skip)<strong>

As Team ten approached the doors to the Hokage's office, they heard shouting. "Shizune! Get me my Sake!" The hokage yelled, causing all of team ten to sweat drop outside the door. Asuma was about to knock, but Naruto just pushed open the door and entered.

"Brat! You're suppose to knock before you enter!" Tsunade yelled behind a pile of paperwork.

"Whatever... What did you want to talk to us about Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked.

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head, obviously getting annoyed at how the young blond treated her with so little respect. She cleared he throat as Asuma stood by Naruto, while Sakura and Ino stayed behind. "I would like to talk to you on how this team will work." A questioning look appeared on everyone's face at what the Hokage was talking about. "This will not be like any of the other Genin teams. In fact, you won't be going on many missions at all." this made everyone's eyes in the room widen except Asuma. "You will work as a team with Asuma for your team exercise, but this team will consist of a elite squad. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, you have been chosen to be the first two medic Nin of Konoha. You will be trained by me personally."

Ino's face lit up. She was going to be personally trained by the Hokage herself. Maybe then she could get Naruto to notice her more. "But lady Hokage, why choose us?" Sakura asked.

"Because of the talent you two showed for Chakra control in the academy. You both have amazing control over your chakra, medical Ninjutsu requires a great control of your Chakra which you two have. It is only ideal that you be medical ninja. Do you two accept to be my apprentices?" Tsunade asked.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and both turned back to the Hokage and gave a confident nod. "Well then that's settled. Now as for you brat."

Now Naruto was getting annoyed at this, '_As long as she keeps calling me that, she will always be known as Baa-Chan to me._' Naruto thought.

"That training trip you always wanted to go on with Jiraiya, i will allow it." the Hokage said.

Naruto was at first shocked but slowly he made his trademarked fox grin. Ino's heart fluttered, she wanted to see him smile for a while now. "Wait training trip?" Ino suddenly asked.

"He will be training with Jiraiya while you two train with me." the Hokage said.

'What? But then i'll have to be away from Naruto-Kun?' thought Ino sadly. "How long will we be separated?" she asked.

"Well the first trip that the old per... i mean Jiraiya has for Naruto will be for about five months. This is the same amount of time i will train you two because the Chunin exams will be in six months. The final month all three of you will be training with Asuma so you know how to work as a team for the Chunin exams."

"How long will our training be after that Tsunade-Sama." Ino asked.

"Well, i can't say for certain because i don't know how fast you two will progress. If i were to give an estimate, i would say two years minimum and five years tops." She replied.

This made Ino's heart shatter and it even saddened Sakura. '_At least two years without Naruto-Kun?_' she thought. She gave Naruto a glance and notice his expression hasn't changed at all. He seemed completely calm, as if all of this didn't matter.

"Does this mean we won't be taking a stupid team test?" Naruto finally spoke.

"Well we were going to, but you just spoiled it..." Asuma said as he sweat dropped.

"Whatever." Naruto replied as he crossed his arms.

"Hokage-Sama..." came the weak voice of Sakura, nervous as what she was about to ask.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"I-Is Naruto really really related fourth Hokage?" she stuttered out.

The Hokage looked at Naruto who just nodded his head once, Tsunade gave a sigh, "Yes Sakura, he is his son."

Sakura had her head down in shame for the way she treated the fourth Hokage's son. She raised her head up, "But why would he..." she was caught in a flash as Naruto put his hand over her mouth from behind and whispered in her ear.

"I told you not to tell anyone about that, it's for your mother's safety, now keep quiet and play this 'Situation' of ours off." he whispered. For some reason her face was getting all red by having his breath tickling her ear like that. Naruto pulled away,

"What did you do that for Naruto? I was just going to ask why he didn't tell the villagers." Sakura lied.

Naruto just turned his head and walked back to his place between Ino and Asuma.

"To answer your question Haruno, my father had many enemies. If he was not there to protect me, then i would be in constant danger, so he rather not have people know about him being my father." Naruto replied, still not looking at her.

Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention, "Now, is that all of your questions?" Tsunade asked and received nods from everyone except Naruto.

"Can we talk in private Baa-Chan?" he asked.

She nodded and the rest of team 10 exited the office and waited outside the door. Sakura began to wonder what Naruto wanted to talk about. She put her ear against the door.

"Sakura! Give them some privacy!" said Ino, in a whisper like shout.

Sakura ignored her, she heard Naruto's voice and was able to make out some of his words. "Why...Brat...the time?"

"Because... one..." she heard the Hokage reply but only some words.

Then she heard some mumbling that she couldn't make out. There was a long pause of silence. Then Naruto came crashing through the other wooden door and slammed up against the wall. Team ten was shocked at the dazed Naruto was sitting in the hole of the back wall. Suddenly three pencils struck into the wood just where his face was as he barely dodged them. Naruto's face turned pale as he looked at the three pencils lodged deep into the wood where his head use to be.

"YOU STUPID BRAT!" came the strong voice of the Hokage as she charged toward Naruto. Naruto was scared out of his life as he got up as quick as he can and barely dodged one of Tsunade's legendary punches that shattered the entire wall.

The only thought of team ten was 'Holy Shit!' But the punch just seemed to drain Naruto's face further. '_She's seriously going to kill me_!' he mentally screamed.

'**GET US OUTTA HERE KIT!'** the Kyuubi shouted while Naruto immediately responded by running as fast as he can out of the Hokage tower the Hokage not far behind.

"This is going to be one strange team..." Asuma mumbled as he lit up a cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Another chappy done! Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger last time. Next time will have some interesting conversations with a certain pink haired girl. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 Enter the Chunin exams

**A/N: I'M SO TIRED! Four hours sleep each night. Whatever hope you enjoy the next chappy. There will be a training time skip of six months so we can skip to the chunin exams. Prepare for ALOT of action in chapters to come. Enjoy!**

**Kyuubi speak  
><em>Inner Sakura<em>  
><strong>_Thoughts_**  
><strong>Regular speak**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18 - Six months until action<span>  
><strong>

"Naruto-kun? What happened at the Hokage tower?" Ino asked, breaking the silence of team ten following the blond haired jinchuriki.

Naruto grumbled a bit, still mad at the Hokage chasing him and almost knocking his head off. "I prefer not to talk about it..." he said.

"Anyway, now that our team has been planned out, maybe we should get right to it. After all you guys have to prepare for the Chunin exams correct?" Asuma said.

Ino and Sakura nodded, while Naruto turned to his team and nodded himself. "Alright then, i think it's time you guys start training. As soon as Naruto comes back to us, we will begin your team training. This will be crucial at the Chunin exams." Another nod from his team. "Well i'll see yah guys later then." Asuma said as he waved his hand while he walked away.

Naruto turned his attention back toward the rest of his team, causing one to blush while the other to fidget nervously. "Listen, Sakura." he said causing the pink haired girl to snap her gaze up from the ground. "You might want to keep the information you have learned from the Hokage quiet. I wouldn't want your mom to get into any danger. Just try to keep a secret." he said with a small smile.

'**I knew you had the hots for the pink haired vixen.**' chuckled the Kyuubi.

'_Shut it!_' Naruto replied.

Sakura gave a shaky nod, '_He actually cares about what happens to me or my mom? Why? If he was what mom said he was... No. He can't be a demon. Naruto-kun is not a demon._' Sakura thought, finally happy that she was able to see Naruto as a good person.

'**Naruto-KUN? Cha! I knew you thought he was sexy too!**' something shouted in Sakura's mind.

'_Oh Kami not you again..._' Sakura replied.

'_**Now all we have to do is get strong for him so when he gets back we can strap him to the bed and...**_' Sakura cut off her conversation with her Inner, but still had her face flushed. This didn't go unnoticed by her platinum haired rival.

Ino leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear, "Remember what i said billboard brow, he's mine."

Sakura's face was still flushed but still responded in a whisper, "I don't see your name on him PIG." they both started glaring at each other with sparks flying between their eyes.

Naruto shook his head in annoyance at the two girls in front of him. "Well whatever, I'll see ya guys in a few months." he said as he left the seen via Shushin. Unfortunately he missed the sad expressions on the two girl's faces. both sighed too silent for the other to hear, "Naruto-Kun..."

The silence was short though as Sakura began to talk trash again, "What do you mean he's yours?"

"I mean he's mine! We already kissed!" Ino shouted back.

Sakura paled a bit, "You what?" she asked, stunned by Ino's remark.

"We made out, it was so great. I still can't believe that was his first kiss, because it was mine to. It's like we were meant to be." Ino sighed dreamily but Sakura was deflated.

'**_No! She can't be with Naruto-Kun! He never held her hand once! WE still have a chance!'_** shouted Sakura's inner. As weird as it was, Sakura actually agreed with her Inner. "Well he's not yours yet pig. He hasn't held your hands or shown any kind of affection to you in public!" Sakura said back.

"Because he wants to protect me..." Ino whispered. '_But what if he really doesn't like me... maybe it was an excuse not to hurt my feelings..._' Ino thought gloomily giving Sakura a confident smirk. Ino's expression changed turn serious, "Listen Sakura we have to keep quiet about liking Naruto."

Sakura blinked in confusion, "What? Why?"

"He wants to protect us Sakura, have you seen the looks the villagers gave him? He doesn't want you getting people who like him hurt."

"What makes you think i like him? I just said that he's... quiet... sexy... hot..." Sakura started to blush at her choice of words, which made Ino giggle.

"Just please don't say those type of things in front of people okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Well i don't know about you pig but i'm going to go to lady Hokage so i can get strong for Naruto-Kun." with that she started to run, getting a head start on Ino, again. Ino yelled, "Forehead!" and began running to the Hokage tower as well.

Naruto was at his apartment and packing his things when he felt his 'Traveling Partner's' presence. "So you said your goodbye's yet brat?" he asked.

Naruto frowned at being called a brat again but nodded. "Well then, meet me at the gates and let's go." said Jiraiya still only able to see a head of blond hair. "What the hell are you doing?" Jiraiya asked as he began approaching his student. Right as he was about to see Naruto, there was a puff of smoke and there standing was a girl around sixteen with blond hair reaching down to bottom and smoke barely covering her private parts. She had perfect curves and as Jiraiya scanned her body up to her face she winked at him causing him to fly to the other side of the room with blood streaming out his nose as he twitched.

'_I still got it!_' Naruto shouted mentally in victory. There was still a bit of a prankster left in him. Soon later he began his training with Jiraiya after getting a giant lump to the head courtesy of said teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>-SIX MONTH TIME SKIP-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Again we return the this crappy village... I hate my life..." grumbled Naruto. He grew about a foot in the six months of his training and his blond locks were now darker and reached a little bit further down his shoulder. He didn't wear anymore orange as he was in a jet black uniform with black sandals.<p>

"Hey at least you will become Chunin now. Then you can come on training trips with me all the time." Jiraiya said. "If the old hag lets you." he mumbled the last part.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing!" Jiraiya said back, happy to know that Naruto will be away from him for a little while at the least. He kept him up almost every day of the dam training trip. He only has gotten about a week's rest the entire trip. '_Stupid brat trying to run me into the ground..._' he thought to himself.

They approached the gates just like last time and passed through like normal. "So what are you going to do pervy-sage?" Naruto asked. He looked around, "Pervy-sage?" he asked, mad that he just got ditched ten seconds after he entered the village. '_Stupid old pervert.' _

"Uzumaki-San!" shouted one of the guards at the gate.

"Eh?"

"You are taking the Chunin exams correct?" the guard said as he approached Naruto.

"Uh... yeah why?"

"Well i think your team signed you up already, but the written exam is already starting..." he said.

Naruto's face paled, '_Oh no... if i'm late i might not be able to become Chunin this time, oh kami i can't stay in this village another six months._' Naruto thought. "Okay thanks!" Naruto shouted as he began roof hopping very fast toward the academy.

-A few minutes later-

Naruto arrived at the academy and there waiting were his two teammates. They both didn't see him until the last second when he was standing right in front of them. "Hey there." he said as he gave his team a smile that made both their hearts flutter and their faces redden.

Naruto was grabbed by Ino in a giant hug, "I missed you Naruto-kun!" she shouted as she buried her head into his chest.

Naruto's grin grew wider, "I was only gone for a little while Ino-chan." he said happily.

Sakura was a bit sad that Naruto accepted Ino so easily. The fact that he called her Ino-chan was like a sting to the heart. After all the words she's called Naruto, he would never want to accept her that way. Sakura slumped her shoulders and lowered her head, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned his gaze from the platinum blond to his pinked haired teammate, "Oh hey there Sakura-Chan. What, you don't miss me?" he said with a smirk.

'_Sakura-chan? Miss you?'_ Sakura thought.

'**_Hell yeah you missed him! Tell him after your done with these stupid exams we could go to his house and get to know his bed a...'_**

By now Ino had broke her embrace with Naruto, leaving him open for a few seconds before Sakura came crashing into his chest, actually knocking him off his feet. "Yes, i've missed you Naruto-kun!" she said as she cried a few tears of happiness that he greeted her nicely.

"Hehe, Okay you two we should probably go inside the class now, we wouldn't want them to start without us right?" Naruto asked while the pink haired girl slowly got off of him, much to the platinum blond's delight.

All three of them entered the classroom and took seats near the back. (**A/N: Okay i you guys, same thing happens in this story as the actual manga, just Naruto was quicker to catch on**.)

A short while later they exited the classroom, Naruto shaking his head at the display of the purple haired lady and how goofy she looked. "Wow she was such a goof." he said out loud as they traveled to training ground forty-four.

* * *

><p><strong>-Training ground 44-<strong>

Naruto's group was the last to arrive. He scoped out the competition and noticed the nervousness among the groups. There were a few teams that seemed calm like Sasuke's group. Well at least one of them seemed calmed, the other one was stuffing his face and the other was standing in the most lazy way possible.

'**Something smells kit. It smells like snakes.**' the Kyuubi said, as the proctor started to speak.

'_What do you think it is?_' Naruto asked.

'**I can't quite make out who its coming from but it's definantly coming from someone taking the exams. Keep a sharp eye, this could be dangerous.**'

Unfortunately the proctor caught Naruto's curious look around while she was speaking, paying no attention at all. She decided to give him a little scare. She pulled a Kunai from her holster and threw it directly at Naruto's right cheek. Naruto effortlessly dodged the kunai, caught it and spun around and held it at the proctor's throat as she was some how behind him. "Not wise to attack me proctor." he said in a dark tone.

"It's also not wise to not pay attention kid." the proctor said as she tapped a kunai between Naruto's legs. Now Naruto was a bit scared at this but showed no emotion on the outside.

'**Damn, she could have got rid of the thing that determines your gender.'** the Kyuubi chuckled with amusement.

'_I know, that would not have been fun at all._' Naruto chuckled nervously inwardly, but on the outside he flipped the kunai in his hand and gave it back to the proctor.

"Now then are you going to pay attention or what?" asked Anko.

Naruto walked away a bit and waved his hand casually to carry on, making Anko even more aggravated. Nevertheless, she carried on and told the groups to get there numbers and scrolls and what their objective was. She then proceeded to tell them what gate they were suppose to go to and wait for them to open before entering the forest of death. Naruto's group got the heaven scroll.

"Guess we need an earth scroll huh?" Naruto asked and received two nods from his teammates. Then the gate opened and team ten leaped inside and began running through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw man i wish i could just go directly to the fighting already, sorry guys just please bare with me. I'll try my best to release the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed and please, REVIEW!**

**_What happened over the timeskip: Naruto fully learned how to use the Rasengan as well as use it with his shadow clones, he worked a bit on his wind style jutsu's like air bullet and is currently working on a full wind manipulation technique. Sakura is still in the process of learning to be able to focus her Chakra to be able to deliver devastating strikes, her and Ino are on the same level as of now and they both know minor medical ninjutsu. I would have to say that Ino is better than Sakura right now because she has a few more jutsu like mind transfer jutsu and mind disturbance jutsu._  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Orochimaru

**A/N: Sorry guys, been trying to take a break and play video games. I mean school just got out, but i will still try and keep writing. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also guys check out my other story "My Last Smile". I think i might leave it a one-shot but if i get enough feedback i will continue it as well. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Forest of Death<strong>

_'Oh Kami he looks so hot in black._' thought Ino Yamanaka. She would turn her gaze somewhere else every time Naruto looked at her but whenever she got the chance to steal a peek, she did it. '_I can't wait to show him how strong i've gotten. After these exams we defiantly are going on a date._' she vowed to herself. Ino then looked over to her teammate and saw the same dreamy look she had on. Tripping her in mid air would have been nice but she doubted Naruto would appreciate that, after all they shouldn't be staring at him from his back anyway.

"We've been going a while now, do you guys need to take a break?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop on a fairly large tree branch.

"We're fine Naruto-Kun." said Sakura first.

"C'mon now Sakura, i know your forehead must be slowing you down." Ino teased.

"Shut it pig, maybe if your bu..."

"Um, i think I'll find us some fresh water." Interrupted Naruto as he hopped off the branch. He didn't want to be put in another situation about who looks better than the other. '_After all they were trained by Baa-Chan, and she can hit VERY hard.'_ Naruto cringed at that thought as he walked away.

"Now look what you did Billboard brow, you drove Naruto-Kun away from us. Now he thinks we're just dumb kids." said Ino.

"Me? I didn't do anything wrong, i just said that we're fine and you insult me." retorted Sakura.

"Well maybe you should stop trying to flirt with him then!" yelled Ino.

"I wasn't flirting with him! I just answered his question!" Sakura yelled back.

"Then don't call him Naruto-Kun! You didn't call him that when you found out about what's inside him! Don't get any ideas thinking that he'll ever like you!" Ino shouted hoping to shut up her rival.

Her words did the job alright, but it did it a little to well. Sakura lowered her head and her green orbs reflected much sorrow. She didn't deserve his friendship. Sure it was a mistake but she still treated him horribly and called him names that she regrets.

Realizing what she had just said Ino started to apologize, "Sakura I..."

"It's fine Ino, your right. I don't deserve to be his friend..." Sakura said sadly.

"That's not what i meant." said Ino as she started walking over to her depressed teammate. "I meant keep your hands off him because he's mine. After all he's only got one tool." Ino said but whispered the last part in Sakura's ear.

Now Sakura's face was pinker than her hair, "JUST BECAUSE HE HAS ONE DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN USE IT ONLY ONE TIME!" she yelled back but covered her mouth and flushed even more at what she had just said.

"My My Sakura, so you are interested huh?" Ino teased.

"N-No, leave me alone pig! I'm going to go help Naruto-Kun." said Sakura as she started running away from the scene, not knowing she was heading in a completely different direction than Naruto.

_'Just be sure to keep your hands off of him Sakura. Hmm... should i tell her she's going the wrong way? Probably not._ _Now i got Naruto-Kun all to myself!_' and with that Ino started to go in Naruto's direction.

* * *

><p>- With Sakura -<p>

"Stupid Pig, thinking that i like Naruto-Kun. She made me say something so stupid! I'm just glad no one was there to hear that, especially Naruto." Sakura grumbled to herself. She then stopped and sighed, '_Naruto... Do i like you?_'

_**'CHA! Hell Yeah he's hot!**_' came a familiar voice from inside Sakura's head. Sakura nearly face faulted at what her inner just said.

'_Wait? What? When did you get back, and he's not hot as Sasuke_.'

**_'HAHA! Please! I am the way you really feel about things, you think he's at least ten times hotter than Sasuke, especially with that black on. You should just take off his pants and su...'_**

_'Shut the hell up! Kami why are you so perverted?**'**_ Sakura mentally yelled.

_**'Remember your talking about yourself!**'_ her inner responded as it retracted back into Sakura's mind.

"Finally, some peace from her..." Sakura said out loud. "I guess i should go back to Naruto-Kun and Ino-Pig. But..." WOOSH! Sakura was interrupted by a loud gust of wind. She braced herself and stood her ground. '_What the hell is that?_' she thought. A few seconds later after the wind calmed, '_I guess i better check it out._'

"Sakura wait." someone behind her said, scaring the daylights out of Sakura. She turned around and saw her teammate Naruto along with Ino. "This is none of our concern."

"But what if someone is in trouble? I mean Genin shouldn't be able to make jutsu like that right?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, everyone around is, is the enemy. We can't go helping everyone especially when we are trying to pass the exams ourselves. Everyone here knows exactly what they got into and they were willing to take the risk. This is survival of the best forehead." Ino said.

Suddenly a blood curtailing scream was heard a distance away, causing all the birds to leave the trees. "Sasuke-Kun?" said Sakura. And with that she was off and running toward the sound of the scream.

"Dammit forehead!" Yelled Ino as she was about to start after her but was stopped by Naruto with a hand to the shoulder.

"I will get her back Ino, this is really dangerous business. The Kyuubi was able to sense something from the start of these exams and it is starting to feel it stronger than ever. I don't want you getting hurt so please just stay put." Naruto said seriously. Ino nodded in response and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-Back with Sakura-

"Please be okay Sasuke." Sakura whispered to herself.

"_**Sasuke with no -Kun? Hah so you do like Naruto more!**_" shouted Inner Sakura.

"Not now!" Sakura thought as she forced back her inner.

As Sakura came to a clearing, she looked at the branches above her. She saw a man with his face half ripped off and appearing to be talking to someone. She started to jump up from tree branch to tree branch to get a better view of what was happening. When she reached a good view point she gasped in shocked. The man with the ripped face appeared to be laughing at Sasuke who was on his knees and screaming in pain. Sakura then looked to her left and saw Choji pummeled into a wall unconscious and Shikamaru on another branch also unconscious.

Just when Sakura was about to leap into action she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. She looked back, ready to attack whoever grabbed but stopped short, "Sakura, don't. Let me take care of this and get out of here. This could get really ugly."

"But..." Sakura tried but was stopped by Naruto's voice getting louder.

"Sakura! This is a life or death situation! None of your stupid love games! Now get the hell out of here!" shouted Naruto, gaining the attention of the man that has beaten team seven.

"Hmm? Did someone else come out to play?" he said giving a evil chuckle as he raised his finger to point at Naruto and Sakura.

"Shit..." Naruto said as he pushed Sakura out the way and jumped himself as a snake's tail smashed the branch they were standing on.

_'Ah. So this is the nine tails hm? Interesting.'_ thought the man. '_I guess i better not kill him, or else the akatsuki will keep hunting me down. Let's see if my informant's information was accurate or not._'

As Naruto saw Sakura was out of harms way as well as him, he landed on a large tree and leaped forward toward the man. As he closed in, he started to notice the defining features of someone he had so much hate for. Orochimaru, just his name made Naruto's teeth clench his anger as he continued to close the distance. When he was about ten feet in reach he seemed to flash away.

'_Oh shit.'_ Orochimaru thought as he brought his hand to the side of his head to block one of Naruto's punches. '_He's fast_.' Naruto then grabbed a hold of Orochimaru's wrist and held him in place causing said person to raise an eyebrow. Orochimaru looked down and the branch seem to explode from under him as another Naruto had a rasengan aiming straight for his chest. Orochimaru went wide eyed but broke free of the other Naruto's hand and jumped away. As he was in mid air, about a dozen kunai were flying straight at him. He landed on a tree trunk and sprung to another tree and finally got back to his snake which blocked more Kunai that were coming for him. The snake roared and a few seconds later, it's head exploded from the dozen or so kunai that were lodged in it's head with exploding tags attached. Orochimaru gave an evil smirk. '_Hmm.. he's got talent, but/.'_ he thought as he saw Naruto hopping from branch to branch at him. '_He's still got a while to go before he can be a challenge for me.'_ and with that he opened his mouth wide and before Naruto knew it, his right shoulder was pierced by a blade.

"Dammit!" Naruto groaned.

'**I told you to watch out for that! That's what the pervert was talking about! Why don't you ever listen?**' said the Kyuubi.

_'Not the time for i told you so.'_ Naruto flinched, causing the Kyuubi to put out more of it's chakra. Naruto moved his left arm to grab the blade, but before he could, Orochimaru raised his head, lifted him into the air and slammed him down on the ground, with the blade seeming to extend with each passing moment. The sheer impact was enough to level a few trees in about a thirty foot radius. Sakura could only stare in horror at what just happened to her returned teammate.

"Kukuku... that should stop him for now." chuckled Orochimaru, but quickly felt a familiar chakra and he made his leave by stepping into a black pit on the trunk of a tree. "Until next time, Naruto-Kun."

After regaining her composure and realizing what just happened. Instincts took over Sakura as she raced down to the cloud of smoke still on the ground. When she reached it, the smoke started to clear and there she saw Naruto slightly slumped over with his hand right shoulder and a fairly large amount of blood running down his shirt. Sakura saw his gaze shift to her and he still had on his emotionless eyes. "I told you to leave..." he said almost in a whisper.

Seeing his injuries Sakura ignored him and approached him fairly quickly. She learned how to analyze injuries and even if she hasn't fully mastered how to use her chakra with others, she still had medical supplies she could use. When she placed her hand over Naruto's shoulder he suddenly grabbed it. "Why didn't you listen?" he asked sternly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, please just let me heal you." she said as she again attempted to place her hand on his shoulder, but was stopped again by Naruto.

She looked at him confused, so he pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the gash was healing extremely fast. It appeared to be burning and in a few moments it would be completely gone. Sakura was amazed at the healing rate at which Naruto had. "I-Is that?" she started to ask as she placed her hand over the spot where Naruto's wound used to be.

"The Kyuubi? Yes." Naruto answered. But his look changed to puzzled when Sakura wouldn't stop rubbing his shoulder. She appeared to be in some sort of trance just touching him. '_okay...'_ Naruto thought as he sweat dropped. Suddenly a strong cough was heard a short distance away. It was enough to snap Sakura out of her 'Fantasies' and she quickly removed her hand from Naruto's shoulder with a huge blush on her face.

"What do you think you're doing forehead!" shouted the blond ninja.

"I-um-P-Pig i-it's not w-what you think!" Sakura horribly stuttered out.

"Well by the looks of it, you are trying to feel up MY Naruto-Kun!" retorted Ino.

"Since when did i belong to either of you?" asked Naruto innocently with a half smile. It was quickly changed as Naruto felt the extreme amount of killer intent coming from both kunoichis.

"Is there someone else?" Ino and Sakura said in a demonic tone.

Just looking at their faces made Naruto want to crawl under a rock. He started to wave his hands in front of him defensively. "N-No it's nothing like that i swear!" he said, while sweating profusely.

"Okay!" they both said, quite girly and cheerfully. "Now where were we?" they both asked as they started bickering again.

Naruto gave out a deep sigh as he began to look at the amount of damage he and Orochimaru had done. Then he looked at the downed Shinobi. '_Guess i should take care of them for now..._' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time - Naruto vs the Sound Ninja  
><strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I will try to update the next chapter soon. Review please =)  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: *Yawn, trying to release these chapters daily. I'm going to try and write at night since i got nothing better to do. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Out of kindness<strong>

'_They finally stopped arguing._' thought Naruto, while sitting next to a camp fire. He looked back behind him and saw that Sakura was still staring intently at the unconscious forms of team seven. '_I wonder what's going through her mind._' he thought as he stared at the small shelter inside of a tree that they were using to hide team seven.

_'Me to._' said another voice within Naruto's head.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. _'What the hell? Ino? What are you doing in my head?_' Naruto shouted in his head. He then scanned around him and looked up above to see Ino perched on top of a branch looking down at him.

_'Well i was wondering if you were thinking about Me or Her._' she said sternly with a hint of anger when she said her. Naruto let out a sigh. '_Why are you interested in her now Naruto-Kun?_' she asked inside his head.

_'It's not that I'm interested... it's just...'_ Naruto began to slow down, thinking of how he should put this.

_'Just that you like her?_' Ino stated bluntly.

Naruto felt his cheek heat up. '_Tch... what's with you two? Why do you keep talking to me about this stuff?_' he asked while turning his gaze away from the platinum blond.

'_Are you that dense?_' asked Ino, causing Naruto to sweat drop. Ino then looked over to Sakura to see she was looking at Naruto strangely. '_Well to show Sakura to buzz off, i need to show her something we did before you left on your training trip, My Naruto-Kun._' she thought as she hopped off the branch and landed next to Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto said out loud as Sakura began to walk toward him and Ino. To her dismay, she got to see Ino clamp both of her hands on Naruto's cheeks as she turned his head toward her and slowly began pulling him to her. Sakura's jaw dropped as Ino clamped her mouth over Naruto's who let out a soft "Mmph." as he began to flail his arms in protest. Ino on the other hand moaned into the kiss causing the pink haired nin to get even more flustered. From nervousness or from anger, or a mix of both. Nevertheless, said pink haired genin had to end this.

Without a moments notice, she stormed over to Ino as she slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth widening his eyes even more. Ino was in absolute bliss. She completely forgot that it was suppose to be a simple peck just to aggravate Sakura. But it's been so long since she kissed Naruto. Even though he looked like he wasn't cooperating with her on the outside, his tongue was a completely different story. It was wrestling for dominance just like her own. "Mmm..." Ino continued to moan into the kiss but was snatched back by her hair from her rival.

"Just what the hell do you think you two are doing?" Sakura asked in a dark tone, that made Naruto shiver, almost completely forgetting about the kiss.

"Enjoying ourselves." Ino replied, still in a daze from that intense make out session.

"Were you enjoying it Naruto?" Sakura asked, sending a death glare just daring him to say yes.

Naruto started sweating, "Umm..Err...Aha.." he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Boy, look at the time. I guess it's my turn to watch over them since you left Sakura. Bye." Naruto blurted out as he rushed into the trunk of the tree, pretending to hum a happy tune.

"Now look what you did Sakura, you scared him away." accused Ino.

"Well your the one that started sucking the life outta him."

"That's because i like him and i think he likes me. What does it matter to you anyway Forehead? I told you already that he's mine. So why don't you just stick with your Sasuke fantasy." Ino said mockingly.

"Don't give me that pig, your the one that introduced me to Sasuke in the first place. You had it for him just as deep as i did!" said Sakura a bit louder.

"Had? You say that like your over him or something. You better watch it Sakura, i will defend my man." Ino said as she walked directly in Sakura's face."

'_Again with one of them owning me? What is this? Can't they just get along and leave me alone..._' thought Naruto with a sigh as he continued to listen to their arguing. A few minutes later their voices were getting louder and louder and Naruto didn't want them to wake up team seven.

"Hey, come in and get some sleep. I don't want you two to get sick." Naruto said as he ushered them into the fairly large tree. '_Not to mention get some peace and quiet for me and team seven..._'

"Why thank you Naruto-Kun." said Ino as she walked by him and gave him a wink that made him blush a bit. Of course the glare that Sakura sent him while walking by completely erased that blush and his face started heating up for a different reason.

* * *

><p>- Later in the night -<p>

Peace. It was finally peaceful now that his team was sleep. Naruto looked back and saw his teammates sleeping deeply near team seven. Although Ino and Sakura hated each other, they seemed to sleep fairly close to each other and away from team seven. Well team seven in their eyes would probably be just Sasuke.

Naruto stiffened as he felt three new Chakra signatures in the area. '**It seems we have some company, huh kit?**' said the Kyuubi.

'_Apparently, but they stopped about two hundered feet away from us. Hmm... why would they do that?'_

'**Must be some ulterior motives. If they don't make a move soon, just go back to sleep. That shadow clone should tell you if they make a move or not.**'

'_I guess your...'_ Naruto didn't complete that thought as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>- Morning -<p>

"C'mon Dosu! Let's just go ahead and attack them already, we've been waiting all night." whined the Oto Nin known as Zaku.

"Will you just shut up. You were there when leader-sama gave the order to Dosu. Just be patient for once in your life. Besides, we don't want any other team getting in the way. Give them a chance to leave first." said the girl of the team, Kin.

"No..." said the leader of the group, whose face was wrapped in bandages. "Regardless of that team, we must follow leader sama's orders. If that means taking out another group, then so be it." he stated, and recieved two nods. "They have thirty more minutes before we make our move. If leader sama wants that boy dead, then nothing will stop us from killing him."

Naruto had been awake for about an hour now, but still remind in his meditating stance. His shadow clone's limit had just ran out, so it was his turn to keep watch. '_Hmm, they haven't moved all night. What could they be up to?_' he thought.

Naruto laid down on his back and was greeted by two teal eyes. "Good morning Naruto-Kun!" the girl said happily. Naruto bolted up, nearly colliding heads with his teammate.

"Ino... please stop surprising me like that..." said Naruto as he closed his eyes to compose himself. When he re opened them, he was greeted by two emerald eyes.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." said Sakura happily, leaning forward. Naruto's face started to heat up as he disappeared in a small poof of smoke, leaving two confused teammates.

"When did i start paying attention to their, assets?" Naruto asked himself as he sighed on top of a branch. "Alright you three, come on out! I don't know what you want but i know what i do!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura and Ino looked up at the sound of Naruto's voice then looked around at who he was talking to. Suddenly three ninja appeared before the two Kunoichi. "Move aside, this is none of your concern." said the one with his face wrapped in bandages.

'**Hey Kit, let's see how your teammates handle this situation**.' said the Kyuubi.

'_Good idea, this should be a good treatment after the hell they put me through almost every hour.'_ chuckled Naruto to himself. Naruto then leaned over to get a good look at the situation below him. "Let's see how things are goi..."

"Shut the hell up you peace of crap!" yelled Sakura while holding the enemy girl nin's hair and has the spiky haired guys throat under her arm.

"Who do you think your messing with?" said Ino with her foot on the bandaged man's chest, standing over him like his superior.

Naruto's mouth was wide open. '**Wow, so much for that test.**' mumbled the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't respond as he was still awe struck at just how fast his teammates had the enemy pinned. '**You okay there kit? Pick your damn jaw off the branch and get down there!' **he suddenly yelled.

Naruto shook his head and jumped down off the branch. As he landed he took a good look at Sakura and Ino as they held their foes. '_Their hands are glowing green... that's just like Baa-Chan. Oh yeah they were training with her, but still to learn to even use a little super strength is very impressive._' Naruto praised the girls in his thoughts.

"Naruto-Kun, what should we do with them?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Guh! Get off me bit-AghhH!" yelled the bandaged man as Ino put more force onto his chest. She then leaned down and picked the scroll out of his coat.

"Yay! I got his earth scroll Naruto-Kun! Now we can go to the tower right?" asked Ino enthusiastically as she got off the man and ran over to Naruto.

Sakura also let go of her captives, brushed her hands off and calmly walked over to Ino and Naruto.

"Umm, good job guys, i guess..." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. He was still a bit shocked at how they could defeat those shinobi so easily.

"Damn wench! I'll kill you!" shouted the spiky haired sound nin as he raised up both of his arm and pointed them directly at team ten. In a flash Naruto was in front of him and was about to deliver a strong punch. There was only one thought in Zaku's mind as he helplessy watched Naruto's fist closing on his face, '_So fast..._' before contact was made and the rest of the world disappeared in black.

"Leave now, fighting us is obviously pointless. You can't win so just leave." Naruto simply put. Dosu gritted his teeth but gave a nod as he ordered Kin to pick up Zaku and flee the scene.

Naruto walked back over to Sakura and Ino who were gazing dreamily at him. He coughed to break the awkward silence. "I wonder what their motives wer..." he began to say, but was interrupted as he felt a massive Chakra spike. He looked over to see Sasuke with weird black marks all over his body and purple and black Chakra engulfing him.

"You're finished..." Sasuke said in a dark tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo, Next time Team seven vs Sasuke. Or is it? Anyway sorry for making you guys wait so long but i've been tired so recently. Please review  
><strong>

**Sorry for the false update guys but I'm just here to announce that I am back and I will be updating this story shortly. I have been quite busy and worked on other stories but this story is next on this list. Hope you guys enjoy ;)  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Time to continue this story! Also, check out my story "No one understands", you might like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're finished." Sasuke muttered in a low, cold voice.<p>

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke flashed through a bunch of hand signs that no one could follow before shouting, "Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" a barrage of fireballs flew towards team ten. Ino jumped out of the way immediately but Sakura didn't move. Her eyes were like a deer caught in headlights as she just stared at her crush. Just as she was about to be hit, she felt herself being pulled away from danger. When she landed on a large tree branch, her mind began to stabilize. She looked up and saw Naruto, who had a serious expression on his face.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered out, confused as the one she 'loved' just tried to kill her.

"Sakura, snap out of it! I need you to look out for yourself this time, he's not acting right. I will do my best, but this is a dangerous situation and I need you focused!" he yelled. His eyes widened again as Sasuke seemed to appear right behind him and kicked him off the branch. Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke disappeared again.

Naruto hit the ground hard, but rolled into a fighting stance as Sasuke appeared in front of him. '_How the hell did he get so fast?_' he thought as he dodged the volley of punches and kicks Sasuke was delivering. A few seconds of dodging and Naruto saw an opening. He struck Sasuke in the chest with an open palm, sending him skidding back a few feet. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing? We're here to help, not fight you." he tried to reason.

"Kukuku..." the raven haired boy chuckled, "I'm feeling so much more powerful Naruto! YOU are the one I need to fight to see just how strong I've gotten! Now fight!" he yelled as he charged and engaged into an intense taijutsu battle with the blonde haired shinobi.

'**Kit, I smell snakes.**' the Kyuubi stated inside Naruto's head.

'_Well as helpful as that information is,_' Naruto thought sarcastically while parrying Sasuke's onslaught of attacks '_How about we focus on the important things like, keeping me alive?_'

'**Just kill him, it will be quick and easy. He's a threat and all rules go in this forest.**'

'_I-I can't do that, it's not right..._'

The Kyuubi sighed, '**You really are pathetic...Fine, just use a bit of my Chakra and see if you can knock him out. Do not use too much or else... well you know what will happen.**'

Naruto managed to distance himself from the crazed Uchiha. He made one hand sign and started focusing his Chakra as orange swirls started to seep up from the ground beneath him. '_What the hell is that?_' thought the raven haired boy, but nevertheless he charged Naruto. If he would have looked closely, he would have saw the blonde's features change dramatically. His whiskers on his face got darker and more feral, his nails became longer and more deadly and his face twisted into a frightening smirk that bared his lengthen canines.

Just before Naruto was about to rush Sasuke, a cloud of smoke engulfed the the last Uchiha. Naruto paused as he felt many new and powerful Chakra signatures coming from inside the smoke. When the smoked cleared, Sasuke had about half a dozen Kunai aimed at his throat, courtesy of the Anbu. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are to come with us immediately on the Hokage's orders." one of the Anbu stated.

"Calm down." came a quite annoyed but sultry voice. "Lower your weapons and secure the perimeter." she commanded, and just as fast as they came, the Anbu vanished. Sasuke was still shocked at the amount of killer intent that was aimed directly at him. He never came so close to dieing before in his life, including his confrontation with his brother. He suddenly yelled out in pain as the black marks on his body began to glow red and slowly retreat into the seal on his neck. The Jonin known as Anko rushed to his side to analyze the situation. She grabbed the boy's collar and found exactly what she didn't want to see. A curse mark, from none other than Orochimaru. Anko gritted her teeth, "Alright pull yourself together! We're going to the Hokage right now." she said as the Uchiha was panting on the ground. He slowly rose to his feet and gave a glare to Naruto, who seemed to be back in his emotionless state.

"We're not through yet..." were Sasuke's last words as the Anbu reappeared and took him away.

"So brat, what happened?" Asked the purple haired proctor.

Naruto frowned, "Orochimaru... he applied a curse mark to Sasuke which he survived. He's using it's powers so he's choosing to not fight it, rather embrace it." he answered said matter-a-factiy.

"How do you know about it in the first place?" Anko asked.

"I know a lot about Orochimaru, and a lot about this... Village..." He responded. "Enough about Sasuke, what about those other two?" Naruto asked, pointing at Shikamaru and Choji.

"Well you can choose to carry them to the tower if they have both scrolls. But you don't have to, considering they aren't apart of your team." said the young Proctor. At this time Ino landed next to Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, we're going to help them right?" she pressed almost pleading. He nodded his head.

"Is there anything else you need proctor?" Naruto asked as he turned his back.

Anko took a small glance around the surrounding area. '_To think that this kid could possibly cause all this damage..._' she thought. "No, go ahead and carry on with the exams." she said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura landed next to Ino, finally out of her trance. "Umm... Naruto-Kun, I-..." she started.

"I'm going to carry these two to the tower. Don't fall too far behind." Naruto said flatly, causing Sakura to lower her head. He then made quick hand signs for his Shadow clone jutsu and had one scout ahead while two others carried Shikamaru and Choji. The real Naruto gave a quick glance over his shoulder to his two teammates and started toward the direction of the tower.

Ino gave a light smack to the back of Sakura's head, "Let's go forehead, I don't want to get too far behind." Sakura gave a small nod but her mood didn't change. Ino caught this and quickly tried to lighten the mood. "If we hurry, maybe we can convince him to take a bath out here so we can peek at him." she then gave a small wink. Sakura lifted her head with a small shade of red across her cheeks and gave a sharp nod. They both started to catch up to Naruto.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Hmm... that was odd...<strong>' said the Kyuubi inside Naruto's head.

'_What is it?_'

'**The seal is still falling apart, but it's hurting neither one of us..**.'

'_Isn't that a good thing?_'

_'_**I don't know yet, but looking at it now I think using my Chakra is no longer hurting you... In fact... It might be making you stronger...**_'_

Naruto smirked, '_See, I always knew you worried too much. I'm just too good to die early._' he boasted.

The Kyuubi let out an annoyed sigh, '**Just give me some more time to find out exactly what's going on.**'

"Naruto-Kun!" shouted a familiar blond, causing Naruto to groan a bit. He definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with his team right now. They just didn't seem to grasp just how dangerous the previous situation was. Naruto slowed down a bit but didn't turn back as Ino caught up with Sakura staying about half a leap behind.

"Naruto-Kun, do you know what happened to Sasuke for him to act like that? I mean I've never felt Chakra that... evil before..." asked the platinum blond.

"I'm not really sure myself..." Naruto lied, he really didn't want to talk to her or Sakura.

Ino then looked at Naruto's clothes and found how some parts were ripped or slightly burnt, "Oh Kami, Naruto did he do that to you?" asked Ino as she quickly grabbed hold of him when they landed on a branch. Naruto rolled his eyes a bit,

"Look it's nothing, I healed just fine..." he assured her but fell on deaf ears as he was yanked toward the blond who immediately put her hands on Naruto's chest. A small green circle enveloped both of her hands and she slowly soothed Naruto's red skin. She was holding on to her jutsu with precision just fine, as her hands were a perfect green. That is until she looked into Naruto's gaze which seemed to be boring right into her. She looked back down to his chest with an obvious blush on her cheeks as the green Chakra on her hands started to flicker and warp. Cursing herself for being so affected by him, she stopped the jutsu and took a step back. She smiled at him and he gave a "thanks..."

Sakura was still gloomy about her situation with Naruto. She got in the way... twice. To make matters worse, Ino appeared to be getting closer to Naruto while Sakura was getting further in the way. She still had feelings for Sasuke, but deep inside she still felt an urge to want to get closer with her teammate. She missed Naruto's glance in her direction,

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"H-Huh? Oh, u-umm, No nothing is wrong Naruto-Kun." and she gave a small smile, obviously fake in his eyes. Ino wasn't even convinced.

Naruto let out a small sigh, "Listen, if this is about the situation with Sasuke, just... try to stay more focused next time." he looked over and saw her head was pointing toward the ground. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey... cheer up, we still gotta become Chunin right?" she looked up as he spread his fox grin. Sakura blushed a bit and gave a firm nod. Naruto proceeded to start tree hopping again as Sakura stared for a second before she got nudged in the side by Ino.

"Don't think he's yours forehead, in fact, I think I owe him a mouth to mouth celebration." the platinum blond said with a glint in her eyes. Sakura's face lit up like fireworks and was going to respond but found Ino already hoping toward Naruto while sticking her tongue out at Sakura. Sakura just groaned and hoped, well more like prayed that Ino was just joking.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN: Hey guys you should check out the latest Naruto chapter that just came out to day. I just opened a new forum where anyone can discuss what they think is going to happen next. Feel free to post on my forum "Naruto Discussions" and please review. I rarely updated my stories, but it's pretty hard to work when I'm constantly getting school projects.  
><strong>


End file.
